Le Garçon sur le Clocher
by Brin d'If
Summary: TRADUCTION "The Boy in the Belfry" de w. SanSa .w - Un matin, Dazai est trouvé aux pieds de la vieille église de Shinja, baigné dans son propre sang, après avoir vraisemblablement sauté du clocher. Pour les autres membres de l'Agence des Détectives Armés, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle tentative de suicide, mais qu'en est-il réellement ?...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, me voilà embarquée dans une nouvelle histoire alors que je n'ai terminé ni "Tokyo Ghost Stories" ni "La Déchéance d'un homme"... honte à moi ! Mais il se trouve que cette fiction est une traduction ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une traduction aussi longue, mais je dois avouer que l'exercice me plaît bien. J'ai choisi cette histoire en particulier parce qu'elle nous propose une vision assez originale de ce cher Dazai et de son passé. J'ai trouvé que les rapports entre les personnages y étaient très justes, bien dosés et finalement assez subtiles. Je précise encore une fois que cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Je la publie juste pour le plaisir de la traduction, et après plusieurs échanges avec son auteur :) **

**Pour ceux qui me suivent, ne vous inquiétez pas, je poursuivrai mes propres fictions, en particulier "La Déchéance d'un homme" à laquelle j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps ;) **

**Par rapport aux choix de traduction, n'étant pas une grande spécialiste en la matière, j'ai tenu à garder le sens général des phrases, mais sans m'attacher à certaines subtilités que je n'arrivais parfois pas à rendre. J'ai aussi étoffé certaines phrases, mais sans jamais m'éloigner du travail d'origine. J'espère en tout cas que le tout sera le plus fluide possible. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Voilà, là-dessus, très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

_**Liverpool, **_

_**Un dimanche,**_

_**Pas une voiture,**_

_**Sur l'avenue.**_

_**La lumière est pâle et fine,**_

_**Comme toi.**_

_**Aucun bruit ne résonne **_

_**Dans cette partie de la ville,**_

_**Excepté le garçon sur le clocher - il est fou**_

_**Il s'est jeté du haut de la tour.**_

_**Comme un bossu au paradis, il fait sonner les cloches dans l'église pour la dernière demi-heure**_

_**Cela résonne comme s'il manquait de quelque chose - ou de quelqu'un - et la certitude pourtant qu'il ne pourra jamais le trouver.**_

_**Et si ce n'est pas son cas,**_

_**C'est le mien.**_

* * *

Encerclé par une mare de sang, il y avait un corps, étendu sur la chaussée d'ordinaire bruissante de monde. C'était du moins le cas lorsque le soleil brillait. Mais dès que la nuit tombait, seule une âme imprudente se risquait à arpenter les alentours de cette vieille église qui se tenait solitaire dans les ténèbres. Émergeant de la brume comme un navire solitaire et à la lumière incertaine des lampadaires cerclés d'ombres, elle avait l'air d'un monstre fantastique, et terriblement menaçant. Si l'on osait malgré tout s'en approcher, le malaise ne pouvait qu'être entériné par sa façade grise, craquelée par le temps et malade d'oubli.

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures avant que le corps sur la chaussée ne soit découvert par un passant qui se rendait au travail. Le sang, qui avait déjà séché sur les pavés, les avait teintés de rouge sombre. Le corps fut pris en charge par une équipe d'ambulanciers, dix minutes après sa découverte, et transporté à l'hôpital.

* * *

À l'Agence des Détectives armés, le portable de Kunikida se mit à sonner, dérangeant l'ancien professeur dans la rédaction quotidienne de son rapport.

« Doppo Kunikida », répondit-il d'une voix contrariée. Il n'aimait pas qu'un événement inattendu vienne perturber sa routine matinale. Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles il écouta simplement ce qu'on lui disait à l'autre bout du fil, son visage se décomposa, lui attirant un regard curieux de la part de ses collègues.

« Quel est le pronostic ? (…) Je vois. J'arrive tout de suite », dit-il en raccrochant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Atsushi depuis son bureau.

Kunikida afficha un air grave et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de croiser les bras et de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention générale.

« Écoutez, je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital. Dazai a été trouvé ce matin près de l'église de Shinja. Il aurait sauté du clocher », annonça-t-il. « Ce crétin est en réanimation, ils ne savent pas encore s'il va s'en sortir. »

Un frémissement d'horreur et de surprise parcourut simultanément les membres de l'Agence.

« Je pars à l'hôpital, quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? » demanda-t-il, avant que tout le monde ne se lève d'un seul et même mouvement.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

* * *

Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce que Dazai n'arrive pas à l'heure au travail. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'il disparaisse pendant plusieurs jours et réapparaisse, soudain, sans dire à personne les raisons de son absence. Parfois, il revenait sain et sauf, d'autres fois, il ramenait un bras en écharpe ou une paire de béquilles. Ce qui ne changeait jamais en revanche, c'était cette façon d'agir comme si de rien n'était, et qui les avait très vite poussés à cesser de le questionner.

Kunikida n'avait aucune raison de penser que ce lundi serait en quoi que ce soit différent.

Cinquante minutes après l'appel, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Kunikida n'avait pas décroisé les bras depuis le coup de fil, maudissant son idiot de partenaire et son obsession pour la mort. Il savait que les jours étaient comptés avant qu'il ne trouve la manière la plus adéquate de s'en aller, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il leur restait encore tellement à faire…

Ils attendirent en silence. Même le président Fukuzawa était présent. Les tendances suicidaires de Dazai n'étaient un secret pour personne, mais restait à savoir si tout le monde les prenait au sérieux. Les doutes que Kunikida nourrissait à leur encontre avaient quant à eux disparu, petit à petit, à mesure que les révélations tombaient sur le passé de Dazai.

Dazai voulait vraiment mourir et cette fois, cette fois pour de bon, il semblait qu'il y soit parvenu.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, un docteur vint enfin à leur rencontre. Il expliqua avec un visage sinistre que Dazai avait sombré dans le coma et qu'il ignorait quand il en sortirait. Ses blessures étaient graves, comptant plusieurs os brisés, des lésions internes et un sévère traumatisme crânien. Ce fut cependant là tout ce que Kunikida réussit à comprendre tandis que le médecin utilisait des termes qu'il ne comprenait pas, à propos du cœur et des poumons de son collègue. Il avait de toute façon entendu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Dazai était vivant, et le resterait pour l'instant.

* * *

« Kunikida-san ? » demanda prudemment Atsushi, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Lui et Kyouka étaient assis sur la banquette arrière pendant que Kunikida conduisait. Pour toute réponse, l'Agent grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans détacher les yeux de la route.

« Vous… vous pensez qu'il a fait ça de lui-même ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, ce crétin », répondit Kunikida d'un ton ferme.

Une grimace vint déformer le visage d'Atsushi, et Kyouka posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira », dit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais sa voix haut-perchée, et rendue faible par l'anxiété, ne put rendre ses paroles convaincantes.

« J'espère que tu as raison », marmonna Atsushi, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, tandis que la voiture entrait dans le quartier où s'élevait l'église de Shinja. Le secteur avait déjà été nettoyé. Seule la longue trainée de sang qui couvrait le trottoir, et qui résistait toujours à la pression des karshers, évoquait encore les événements de la nuit passée.

Kunikida se gara au bord de la chaussée.

« Vous pouvez rester ici, mais j'aimerais jeter un œil », dit-il d'une voix plus grave et plus énergique que d'ordinaire.

En baissant la vitre, Atsushi découvrit soudain le sol tâché d'écarlate, à quelques mètres à peine de la voiture. Sa réaction fut instantanée et l'assujettit à un violent frisson qui l'obligea à secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Kyouka, elle, était déjà sortie de la voiture. Il la suivit.

Les mains dans les poches, Kunikida inspecta la zone et Kyouka les alentours de l'église abandonnée. Atsushi resta quant à lui en retrait et croisa nerveusement les bras en espérant qu'ils terminent le plus rapidement possible.

Après quelques instants, les deux agents s'en retournèrent. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien, et la police avait fait nettoyer tous les signes (enfin presque tous) de la tentative ratée de suicide.

* * *

En dépit de tout, Dazai se réveilla cinq jours plus tard. Encore une fois, l'hôpital appela d'Agence en demandant à ce qu'on vienne immédiatement. Les Détectives armés, alors malades d'inquiétude, s'étaient rués à l'hôpital à peine l'appel passé. Le docteur vint à leur rencontre et il leur fit son exposé, avec cette petite touche de « ça arrive tous les jours » propre au corps médical, sur l'état de santé de Dazai.

Son dos, sa jambe droite ainsi que plusieurs côtes étaient cassés. Son crâne avait été fracturé et son corps souffrait de plusieurs lésions. Le médecin évoqua par ailleurs, comme circonstance atténuante, ses nombreuses blessures mal soignées, et qui lui avaient laissé de vilaines cicatrices. Il les informa, enfin, que Dazai était surveillé en raison de ses tendances suicidaires, ce à quoi Kunikida savait son coéquipier habitué.

Après son rapport, il leur fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient voir le blessé, mais pas plus de deux à la fois, car il avait besoin de repos. Kunikida et Atsushi furent naturellement les premiers.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Kunikida fut frappé par la gravité de la situation. Un moniteur cardiaque bippait, à intervalles réguliers, à côté du corps inerte de Dazai, étendu dans son lit d'hôpital. Autour de lui, un amas de fils et de machines s'assuraient que, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne meurt pas tout de suite. Son corps semblait encore plus momifié qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire avec ses bras et sa tête entourés de bandages. Le reste était couvert d'une fine couverture, à l'exception de sa jambe élevée dans une gouttière en acier, et dont les épaisses bandes laissaient dépasser des vis qui témoignaient de ses récentes opérations. Le docteur avait confié à Kunikida qu'il n'était pas sûr que Dazai puisse remarcher normalement à cause de la gravité de ses blessures. Dans le meilleur des cas, il souffrirait de boitements toute sa vie.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Atsushi en se précipitant au chevet de Dazai.

« Je vais bien », répondit Dazai avec son sourire habituel, totalement indifférent à la gravité de son état.

« Je pensais que tu en aurais assez de sauter du haut des immeubles après la dernière fois… mais bon. J'imagine qu'une église sonne plus romantique qu'un centre commercial », dit Kunikida d'un ton catégorique.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama Atsushi, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant des précédentes tentatives de Dazai.

« Tu avais brisé la quasi totalité de tes os », poursuivit Kunikida « mais pas plus qu'aujourd'hui finalement. »

« Ah oui », se souvint Dazai. « Ce n'était pas drôle. Il y a décidément de meilleures et de plus inventives manières de terminer sa vie » répondit-il en tentant de dissimuler la douleur qui transparaissait dans sa voix éraillée.

« Arrête avec cette merde. Tu y es presque arrivé cette fois. »

« Ouais, ça craint », se renfrogna le blessé. « … Sauf que je n'ai pas sauté. »

« Sauté, glissé, peu importe », rétorqua Kunikida en croisant les bras.

« Non. »

La voix de Dazai n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure.

« Je n'ai pas sauté. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kunikida d'être surpris. Personne n'avait envisagé, à un seul moment, que l'accident soit autre chose qu'une tentative de suicide ratée. Machinalement, Kunikida saisit son carnet, prêt à noter tout ce dont Dazai pourrait se souvenir.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en tirant jusqu'à lui l'une des chaises qui avaient été placées au chevet de Dazai. Atsushi l'imita, s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras ballants.

« Je n'ai pas sauté. J'ai reçu une lettre qui me donnait rendez-vous en haut du clocher. Donc j'y suis allé, par curiosité », expliqua Dazai d'une voix aussi neutre que s'il racontait ce qu'il avait mangé la veille.

« Qui ? » demanda Kunikida tout en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

« Aucune idée. J'y suis allé, j'ai attendu, et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que quelqu'un m'a frappé derrière la tête et que je suis tombé. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ensuite je me suis réveillé ici. »

« Qui voudrait bien faire une chose pareille ? » protesta Atsushi d'un air profondément outré.

« Qui ne voudrait pas ? » répliquèrent en même temps Dazai et Kunikida.

Kunikida se renfrogna tandis que son coéquipier affichait un sourire amusé.

« J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis », expliqua ce dernier d'un air faussement penaud. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Kunikida, mais Atsushi semblait plus troublé.

« Tu aurais pu mourir Dazai-san ! »

« Ouais », appuya le concerné en fixant pensivement le plafond.

« Que s'est-il passé bon sang ?! » s'impatienta Kunikida en élevant la voix alors que son poing s'abattait de colère contre le matelas où reposait Dazai.

Ce dernier tressaillit mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Il savait que ni Kunikida, ni personne à l'Agence, ne comprendrait jamais son envie d'en finir. Peut-être serait-ce le cas s'ils éprouvaient, tout comme lui, l'incapacité de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Son goût de vivre lui avait été retiré il y avait de cela bien longtemps. La mafia avait fait de lui une arme humaine, incapable de ressentir, indifférente aux émotions, si bien que la dernière chose qui lui restait n'était que sa fascination pour la mort. Fascination qui le portait, à vrai dire, plus que la perspective de continuer à vivre. Son cœur était si vide, si creux, peu importe ce avec quoi il tentait de le remplir, que ce soit l'amour ou la douleur, qu'il semblait avoir été totalement dévoré par les ténèbres de son passé. C'était là ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la mafia pour rejoindre l'Agence. L'espoir de ressentir enfin quelque chose.

Ça, et bien sûr Oda.

Peu importe la gravité des blessures et la souffrance. Il avait déjà enduré pire. Il n'aimait pas la douleur mais quelque part, il s'en moquait aussi. Arrivés à ce point, son corps et son âme étaient totalement engourdis. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était protéger ceux qui lui étaient proches, et de s'assurer qu'ils ne souffriraient jamais comme lui avait souffert. Ses amis de l'Agence mais les quelques personnes de la Mafia aussi qui comptaient encore pour lui. Bien que ces mêmes personnes l'aient blessé par le passé, il savait qu'elles avaient leurs raisons. Il n'avait juste pas envie de s'en souvenir.

En d'autres termes, la raison pour laquelle l'individu du clocher l'avait poussé lui importait peu. Quel que soit le motif, il était sûr qu'il était justifié.

Puisqu'il n'était, après tout, qu'un monstre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2.**

De retour au bureau après leur visite à l'hôpital, les membres de l'Agence se remirent au travail. Ils se sentaient si… déstabilisés. Dazai semblait au plus bas, et ils avaient tous compris qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais le connaissant bien, ils avaient aussi compris qu'ils ne sauraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire avant que Dazai ne l'ait décidé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il leur avait dissimulé tous les détails de sa vie et gardé secret pendant des années son passé à la Mafia portuaire. Là était bien la preuve de son talent indubitable pour le secret. Même en retournant le problème dans tous les sens, Kunikida savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que quelque chose clochait cette fois. Dazai n'était pas un aussi bon acteur qu'il le pensait.

Bien décidé à creuser la chose, il quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers celui de Fukuzawa. Il frappa trois fois, et attendit une réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Président », salua-t-il, « est-ce que je peux vous prendre une minute de votre temps ? »

« Bien sûr Kunikida. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

En réalité il savait déjà.

« C'est à propos de Dazai, monsieur. »

Fukuzawa hocha la tête.

« Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça », expliqua l'agent à son supérieur.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous connaissons tous Dazai. S'il n'en a pas envie, il ne dira rien. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience. C'est juste que… il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois. »

Fukuzawa resta silencieux. Il sentait lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'autant plus qu'il disposait d'informations, sur Dazai, qui n'étaient pas connues du reste des agents. Il acquiesça.

« Je lui parlerai en privé », décida-t-il finalement.

« Merci monsieur, et si je puis me permettre, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

* * *

À l'hôpital, on venait tout juste de mettre Dazai sous morphine. Il détestait les médicaments, l'état dans lequel il se sentait... vaseux, engourdi, et terriblement vulnérable. On lui administrait désormais le traitement par intraveineuse, après l'avoir surpris à cacher les pilules sous sa langue. Malgré ses efforts pour expliquer qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se tuer cette fois, il était toujours surveillé, et l'on avait interprété son refus de prendre les médicaments comme une tentative de les accumuler en cachette pour en faire une overdose le moment venu.

Mon dieu ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! De dépit, Dazai s'affaissa dans son lit et grimaça en réalisant que le mouvement ne ferait qu'accentuer la douleur provoquée par son dos brisé.

Malgré son état, il était résolu à s'échapper de l'hôpital aussi vite que possible. Beaucoup de choses lui restaient à régler, et demeurer cloué dans un lit d'hôpital sous constante observation ne l'avançait en rien. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

« Yo double menton ! » lança-t-il à son garde sans se souvenir de son nom. _Voilà ce qu'ils gagneront pour m'avoir drogué_, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a tête d'algues ? » Répliqua l'autre.

Dazai sentit son nez se retrousser.

« Attention avec les sobriquets, boulette de viande », répondit-il, le visage froid. « Je pourrais bien avoir envie de me tuer de dépit. »

L'homme grogna et croisa les bras pour manifester son mécontentement.

« Tu savais que les flamants roses ne pouvaient manger qu'avec la tête à l'envers ? » renchérit Dazai en inclinant la tête.

Les sourcils du garde se haussèrent. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et que l'hymne national grec comportait exactement 158 vers ? »

« Ah ouais, tu planes… Je vais leur demander de baisser la morphine. »

« … et je les connais tous par cœur ! Tu veux écouter ? »

« Oh mon dieu non… »

« _Je te reconnais au tranchant…_ »

« N'essaie même pas ! »

« _De ton glaive redoutaaaaaaable…_ »

* * *

De retour à l'hôpital, Fukuzawa se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Dazai. De lourds gémissements résonnaient de l'autre côté, et il devint vite évident que c'était là des cris de douleur. Si Dazai réagissait de la sorte à ses blessures, les choses étaient plus graves qu'il ne le pensait.

Lentement, il ouvrit la porte.

« _Je te reconnais à ton regaaaaaaard, Qui en hâte mesure la Teeeeerre…_ »

« D-Dazai ? » demanda Fukuzawa, pris au dépourvu par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Non ! Noooooooooon ! Faites-le taire ! Par pitié faites-le taire ! On dirait un chat qu'on égorge… Je n'en peux plus ! » gémit depuis le sol un homme chauve et de forte carrure, tout en pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Il me reste encore 57 vers ! » se renfrogna Dazai en fronçant les sourcils, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de s'apprêter à poursuivre.

« Je pense que ça ira! » l'interrompit Fukuzawa. « On est bon. Tu peux prendre une pause », ajouta-t-il en désignant de la main l'homme qui se roulait encore sur le sol.

« M-merci ! » s'exclama ce dernier en se ruant vers la porte.

Une fois l'autre parti, Fukuzawa reporta son attention sur Dazai qui le regardait depuis son lit avec un sourire narquois tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tu resteras ici aussi longtemps que les docteurs le décideront » dit Fukuzawa, inflexible. Pour toute réponse, le visage de Dazai se dénua d'expression. Il croisa les bras tout en levant le nez en l'air.

« Je sais. Je m'amusais juste à rendre le temps plus court pour moi… et un peu plus long pour les autres », ajouta-t-il. Fukuzawa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux bouffonneries de son collègue blessé, et s'assit à son chevet.

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? »

Dazai sembla confus à cette déclaration. « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

« Moi je pense que si », siffla Fukuzawa. « Tu as été gravement blessé. Et Kunikida dit que tu te comportes bizarrement. »

« Je me comporte toujours bizarrement. »

_Certes, _pensa le président de l'Agence. On ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire », dit-il cependant. « Tu sembles plus distrait que d'habitude. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuie », geignit Dazai, en ignorant les paroles de son supérieur.

« Ne joue pas aux idiots Dazai. Tu en sais plus que tu ne le laisses croire. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est savoir qui t'as fait ça. »

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne m'en rappelais pas. »

« Moi je pense que si. »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Dazai de siffler lorsqu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire au patron sans paraître suspect. Cette affaire n'était pas un travail pour l'Agence. C'était personnel.

« C'est juste que… ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Eh bien tu vas le devoir, parce que je ne parlerai pas. »


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Fukuzawa décida que c'était le moment d'employer les grands moyens. Tout en quittant la chambre de Dazai, il sortit son portable et appuya sur l'écran pour trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait.

« Président ? » demanda la voix d'Atsushi à l'autre bout du fil. « Est-ce que Dazai va bien ? »

« Vues les circonstances, oui. Mais j'ai besoin que tu reviennes. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet. Fukuzawa rit sous cape.

« Nous allons connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, mais Dazai ne me parlera pas. Je pensais donc user d'une méthode moins… conventionnelle. Bref ! Viens aussi vite que possible. C'est un ordre. »

Un bruit de déglutition se fit entendre avant que Fukuzawa ne raccroche brutalement, sans laisser à son jeune collègue l'opportunité de le questionner davantage.

Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant qu'Atsushi ne déambule de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'était la seconde fois de la journée. Le mystère autour de ce que le président allait lui demander le préoccupait. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui ordonner de torturer Dazai. Ça ne pouvait pas être la méthode « peu conventionnelle » dont il parlait. D'ailleurs en y pensant, les chances que Dazai craque sous la torture étaient plutôt faibles. Mais si ce n'était pas ça… alors quoi ?

« Ah, bonjour Atsushi », le salua Fukuzawa en lui signifiant d'un geste de la main de rester là où il était.

« Président ! Qu'est… que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Atsushi.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu arriverais à pleurer sur demande ? »

Atsushi se figea, les yeux rivés sur son supérieur. En réponse à sa confusion, Fukuzawa se contenta de lui rendre son regard, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils du jeune homme.

« Hein ? » marmonna finalement ce dernier.

« Est-ce que tu peux pleurer sur demande ? » répéta le président avec la même banalité que s'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel.

« Je… je ne pense pas en être capable… »

« Essaie. »

Pris au dépourvu, Atsushi continua de le fixer. _Qu'est-ce que le président pouvait bien chercher à faire ? _

Fukuzawa soupira et lui jeta un regard contrarié. « Apparemment non. »

En tapotant son menton du doigt, il fredonna un moment, comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir, avant de soudain tendre la main. Atsushi lui jeta un regard prudent et se pencha légèrement pour suivre son geste. Une douleur aiguë assaillit soudain une partie de son système nerveux, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à lui monter aux yeux. Atsushi porta la main à son visage pour couvrir son nez, incapable d'admettre que le président venait en fait de lui tirer les poils du nez.

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama joyeusement ce dernier lorsque deux grosses larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux d'Atsushi.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! » gémit le jeune Agent. Deux mains le poussèrent cependant vigoureusement vers la chambre de Dazai tandis que Fukuzawa lui donnait enfin ses instructions.

« Je ne peux pas forcer Dazai à parler, mais je sais qu'il est particulièrement bienveillant à ton égard. Tu auras donc pour tâche de récolter les informations dont nous aurons besoin pour l'enquête. »

« Quoi ?! »

Ce fut là tout ce qu'Atsushi parvint à dire avant d'être poussé dans la chambre et d'entendre la porte claquer derrière lui.

« Atsushi ? »

La voix de Dazai lui fit faire volte-face, la main toujours pressée sur le nez. À la vue de son mentor étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

« Je… euh, D-Dazai ? » bégaya le jeune homme en s'essuyant les yeux. « Je suis… Je suis désolé… J'ai juste… euh… » tout en reniflant, il s'approcha du lit d'un pas hésitant. « Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout. À propos de celui qui t'a fait ça… » parvint-il à formuler.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Dazai, et il désigna de la main la chaise à son chevet. Atsushi obéit à son geste et s'assit près de lui.

« Atsushi… » soupira Dazai. Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses sortir d'ici. »

Atsushi lui lança un regard interdit et sentit sa voix se mettre à trembler alors qu'il murmurait un pauvre « hein ? » Visiblement sa réplique favorite du jour.

« Je veux que tu me fasses sortir d'ici _aujourd'hui_. Maintenant. J'ai des affaires à régler et ça pourrait bien être une question de vie ou de mort. » Dazai fixa son apprenti avec une intensité difficile à soutenir, avant de poursuivre. « C'est absolument crucial pour moi de sortir d'ici. La sécurité du pays tout entier pourrait en dépendre. Oui. Parfaitement. L'avenir du Japon. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« D-Dazai ? Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… » Atsushi sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

« J'aimerais bien le faire par moi-même mais… C'EST UN PEU COMPLIQUÉ AVEC LE PRÉSIDENT QUI SE TIENT DEVANT LA PORTE POUR ME GARDER COMME UN CHIEN » prononça-t-il distinctement, en haussant la voix en direction de la porte. Comme par hasard, celle-ci s'était légèrement ouverte sans qu'Atsushi ne le remarque, et se referma alors brutalement.

Les lèvres tremblantes à cause du choc, Atsushi regarda successivement son supérieur, puis la porte, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Dazai laissa échapper un léger gloussement, visiblement amusé de la confusion d'Atsushi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente quelque chose de ce genre » le rassura-t-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Désolé gamin. mes lèvres sont scellées. »

« Attends, tu n'es pas… tu n'es pas vraiment… ? Le Japon n'est pas vraiment en danger ?… »

« Non », se gaussa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, avant de lâcher d'un ton contrarié : « Je voulais juste me débarrasser de Fukuzawa. Il m'empêche de convaincre toutes mes jolies infirmières de commettre un suicide en amoureux avec moi », soupira-t-il en lançant un regard éploré à sa fenêtre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, un nouvel appel de l'hôpital fut passé à l'Agence des Détectives Armés.

« Quoi ? » s'éleva la voix de Kunikida à travers les bureaux. La colère faisait trembler sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''il est parti'' ? Il a un dos et une jambe cassés ! Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce que marcher tout seul ? »

Comme les jours précédents, l'attention générale était rivée sur lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'il cherchait à cacher son indignation avec ses bras qui s'agitaient furieusement dans l'air et les cris adressés à son pauvre interlocuteur.

Kyouka arriva juste à temps pour assister au spectacle, et s'installa à côté du bureau d'Atsushi pour observer son collègue d'un œil curieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota-t-elle à son adresse, en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les insanités, d'ordinaire réservées à Dazai, émises avec une violence croissante par l'idéaliste.

« Apparemment Dazai a disparu de l'hôpital », lui répondit Atsushi, dont l'expression mêlait avec un subtile mélange l'horreur et la culpabilité.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Kyouka dut l'obliger à tourner la tête vers elle. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Atsushi lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Tu ne sais rien à propos de son évasion n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle sans cesser de le fixer.

« Non ! Non, non, non. Je ne sais vraiment rien ! Je le jure ! C'est juste que… »

« Non, vous calmez-vous ! Je veux parler à votre supérieur » résonna la voix de Kunikida. « Organiser une battue pour retrouver ce maniaque du suicide ne fait pas partie de mon… mon… Oh je suis désolé. Mademoiselle ? Oui, ne… ne pleurez pas… Je suis… »

« C'est juste que quoi ? » reprit Yosano avec une voix douce, bien qu'étrangement sensuelle, penchée sur le bureau, les mains sous le menton, de sorte à laisser une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

« Il… il devait juste plaisanter hier. C'est tout. Fukuzawa l'a entendu aussi, demandez-lui ! Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas pris sérieusement. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris sérieusement ? » renchérit la médecin.

« Parce qu'il m'a dit de ne pas le faire ! »

« Tu ne connais visiblement pas Dazai… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'éleva une voix forte à travers toute la pièce. Fukuzawa entra, furieux, demandant à savoir pourquoi Kunikida hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes pendant que les autres bavardaient au lieu de se mettre au travail.

« Euh, président, c'est… » bafouilla Kunikida.

« Commence par t'excuser à la personne que tu es en train d'insulter et dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« O-oui. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mademoiselle. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Nous arrivons dans un moment. C'est un homme assez grand, avec des cheveux bruns, les membres couverts d'une quantité assez invraisemblable de bandages comme une momie, et un sourire satisfait sur un visage ignare. » Il raccrocha sur ces paroles, non sans récolter un regard assassin de la part de son supérieur.

Avec un léger déglutissement, Kunikida s'éclaircit la voix. « Président, il semblerait que Dazai ait disparu de l'hôpital pendant la nuit. »

« Ah, oui. Je sais », rétorqua simplement le président.

« Vous le saviez ?! »

« Oui. Atsushi aussi. Il était là. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Atsushi qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. « Non, je ne savais pas ! Enfin pas vraiment… de manière certaine… » Il finit par agiter la tête en signe de dépis. « J'imagine que j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

* * *

Il pleuvait lourdement lorsque Dazai, avec une difficulté à peine dissimulée et appuyé sur ses béquilles dans un équilibre précaire, sortit de son taxi. Les médecins lui avaient clairement dit qu'il n'était pas en état de quitter l'hôpital, sous aucun prétexte, et ce malgré tout le charme dont il avait fait preuve envers ceux qui avaient bien voulu l'écouter — ce qui s'était avéré désespérément infructueux. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû chanter à deux autres reprises l'hymne national grec pour se débarrasser de ses gardes.

Eh merde, il souffrait vraiment. Comment diable les docteurs et les membres de l'Agence avaient-ils pu imaginer qu'il s'était infligé ça pour la deuxième — minute… il y avait aussi eu cette fois au centre commercial… - pour la troisième fois ! Ils devaient le croire vraiment stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que sauter des immeubles était une manière bien trop douloureuse de mourir, et ce même après TROIS TENTATIVES.

Ses yeux parcoururent la silhouette brumeuse de l'église abandonnée, qui se dressait face à lui. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas rasé cette abomination jusqu'à la dernière pierre lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Pourquoi laisser debout une ruine pareille ? Il aurait dû le faire lui-même, et se douter que cet endroit reviendrait le hanter, même après dix années bien enterré dans son passé, enfoui dans les profondeurs les plus noires de son esprit en miette.

Maintenant c'était trop tard.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire ! même si l'histoire n'est pas de moi, la traduction reste un travail assez conséquent, et ça fait toujours plaisir :) à demain pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4.**

Pris dans la tempête, l'édifice était encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, mêlés au grondement du tonnerre, ravivèrent la douleur de ses vieilles blessures, comme un souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette église, il y a quelques années.

Mais ce n'était pas par nostalgie qu'il était revenu.

Avec prudence, Dazai clopina jusqu'aux barreaux noirs et glacials qui composaient la grille cerclant le cimetière, autour de l'église. Fourré dans la poche de son manteau, son poing serra très fort la vieille clé qu'il avait reçue avec la lettre.

Encore une fois, comme il l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt, il tourna la clé dans la serrure tachée de rouille qui fermait l'entrée du cimetière. L'ouverture du cadenas relâcha les lourdes chaînes qui maintenaient ensemble les deux pans de la porte, et qui tombèrent alors lourdement au sol.

Dazai jura tout bas lorsqu'il se découvrit incapable de les rattraper. L'effort était déjà trop intense pour son dos, il devrait maintenant se baisser pour les ramasser quand il partirait. S'il partait.

Bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en soucier.

Il referma la porte derrière lui aussi bien que ses capacités le lui permettaient, assez bien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des quelques rares individus qui pourraient se promener dans le coin par une nuit pareille. Des crétins dans son genre en somme.

Les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée furent un véritable calvaire pour son corps blessé, mais avec un peu de patience (qualité dont il se serait bien passée sur le moment), Dazai parvint à les gravir, pour ne trouver face à lui qu'une porte lourdement fermée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a cadenassée comme ça ? » souffla-t-il tandis que la colère montante rendait sa vision plus floue. En dépit de son état, il tenta de frapper.

« Eh ! » appela-t-il en frappant plus fort. « Eh ! Sors d'ici, espèce de… merde ! » Sa voix se brisa alors que ses coups se transformaient en frappements désespérés. D'abord avec une main, ensuite avec les deux. « Tu n'es qu'un putain de lâche ! » hurla-t-il en même temps que ses béquilles tombaient au sol dans un claquement sourd. D'instinct, Dazai souleva sa jambe cassée, dont les os étaient toujours maintenus par des vis, pour retrouver son équilibre.

La vague de douleur qui s'insinua depuis sa jambe jusqu'à l'ensemble de son corps fut tout bonnement inhumaine. Au moment où sa jambe toucha le sol, il s'effondra, incapable de retenir son cri de souffrance. Ses membres furent alors parcourus de violents spasmes, tandis qu'il gisait au sol et se laissait dévoré par la colère et la douleur.

Après quelques instants, il fut capable de se calmer, mais réalisa que malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

La pluie battait furieusement, si bien qu'en un rien de temps, Dazai se retrouva complètement trempé. Si la chute ne l'avait pas tué, la pneumonie serait sans doute une bonne candidate… Il devait se sortir de ce bordel.

Une chose était certaine : il n'arriverait pas à se relever seul. La douleur dans son dos bloquait toutes ses tentatives de mouvement, sa jambe s'était quant à elle coincée dans une fissure au sol, et gisait lamentablement sous lui.

_Il devait le faire… Il n'en avait pas envie… mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y passer. Ce serait franchement gênant… mais merde !_

Non sans mal, il fourra la main dans sa poche et parvint à en extraire son portable pour chercher machinalement parmi ses numéros, jusqu'à arriver à la lettre « L ».

Pour Limace.

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, une sonnerie stridente tira Chuuya d'un profond sommeil. Vaseux, il porta les yeux sur son écran et grimaça lorsqu'il vit le nom qui y était affiché. _Maquereau. _

_Non_.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, il enfonça la tête dans son oreiller pour se rendormir, quand une sonnerie retentit de nouveau. C'était cette fois un sms.

« Enfoiré de merde », grogna-t-il en attrapant son portable pour voir ce qui pouvait bien être si important pour que son ennemi juré le texte au beau milieu de la nuit. S'il s'agissait encore d'un putain de chat en train de jouer du piano (et même si, au fond, il devait l'avouer, ça le faisait rire), il lâcherait toute la puissance de son pouvoir sur la gueule de cet abruti de rouleau de papier toilette ambulant, et tant pis s'il y passait cette fois…

« _J'ai besoin de ton aide._ »

Chuuya pressa brutalement son visage contre son oreiller, avant d'écrire sa réponse et de l'envoyer.

« _Vas te faire foutre._ »

Puis il se mit sur le dos, le regard perdu sur le plafond de sa chambre, dans l'attente qu'une réponse stupide ou pleurnicharde lui renvoie la pareille.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Dix minutes. Puis quinze.

Chuuya leva les yeux au ciel et finit par lâcher un long soupir. Super, voilà que maintenant il s'inquiétait !

Alors, et malgré ses réticences, il alluma de nouveau son portable.

« _Où ?_ »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent encore avant que son téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Chuuya décrocha si vite qu'il se trouva quelques secondes embarrassé, avant de finalement porter le téléphone à son oreille.

« Quoi ?! On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça, en pleine nuit espèce de gros taré ? Je te jures que si t'es pas déjà en train de crever, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu… »

« Je suis en train de mourir », le coupa la voix étrangement rauque de Dazai.

Chuuya demeura silencieux, pris de court par ses paroles. Une toux gutturale se fit soudain entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Où est-ce que t'es, crétin ? » soupira le mafieux.

« L'église », eut seulement le temps de dire la voix avant que l'appel ne soit coupé.

« L'église ?! Non. Non, non, non, Dazai ! Dazai ? » Comme il n'entendait pas de réponse, Chuuya ralluma l'écran et tenta de recomposer le numéro, sans résultat.

« Putain, Dazai, espèce de… crétin… » marmonna-t-il en sautant du lit et en enfilant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de se précipiter dehors.

* * *

L'énorme Landrover noir marquait un contraste presque comique avec la petite personne aux cheveux roux qui le conduisait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de comique dans l'expression d'absolue terreur de ce dernier, qui brava sans vergogne toutes les règles de conduite jusqu'au parvis de la vieille église.

Une fois arrivé, il freina si brutalement que la voiture stoppa net, provoquant une secousse qui lui fit éprouver la résistance de sa ceinture de sécurité. Un rideau de pluie masquait la nuit et l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit par la fenêtre. Chuuya finit donc par ouvrir la portière pour se risquer à l'extérieur.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Dazai gisait par terre, aux pieds de la grande porte de l'édifice.

« _Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?!_ »

Comme la porte était légèrement ouverte, il n'eut aucune difficulté à passer la grille. Vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, Chuuya traversa le cimetière en suivant les traces de Dazai dans la boue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, espèce de momie ambulante ? » lança-t-il en espérant obtenir une réponse.

Mais rien ne vint perturber le silence de la nuit et la musique monotone de la pluie.

_Merde_.

S'agenouillant auprès de la silhouette inerte de son ancien partenaire, il entreprit de lui tapoter les joues. « Eh, Dazai, allez ! » Sa peau était glacée. En jetant un œil au reste de son corps, Chuuya nota la structure métallique qui maintenait sa jambe droite.

« Jésus, tu es vraiment un idiot », murmura-t-il.

Il remarqua soudain que Dazai tenait toujours son portable entre ses doigts, et le lui prit pour s'assurer que la pluie n'en était pas venue à bout. À son contact, l'écran s'alluma pour lui dévoiler un message qui lui était adressé, et que Dazai n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_Pas l'hôpital. _

_Tête à chapeaux :-)_

« T'aurais mieux fait de… sombre crétin. »

* * *

Malgré sa petite taille, Chuuya était bien assez fort pour porter Dazai depuis la voiture jusqu'à sa chambre. Pas question, bien sûr, de l'emmener chez lui.

L'anticipation était l'un des maîtres mots de Chuuya. Il avait déjà retrouvé les clés de Dazai en fouillant dans ses poches et parvint, sans trop de mal, à trouver celle qui rentrait dans la serrure de sa porte. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait déjà mené sa petite enquête pour savoir où il habitait.

Sans avoir la courtoisie de laisser ses chaussures aux côtés des vieilles pantoufles rangées devant la porte, il balaya la pièce des yeux.

Dazai n'avait qu'un modeste appartement, avec une petite cuisine, flanquée d'un îlot pour manger, une bibliothèque, un vieux canapé en cuir et un kotatsu. Une porte coulissante menait à ce que Chuuya devina être la chambre, et où il porta Dazai. Celle-ci, où il n'y avait qu'un futon et une petite armoire, était encore plus modeste que le reste de l'appartement.

Traversant la pièce, le mafieux étendit délicatement son ancien partenaire, toujours inconscient, sur son futon, et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il demeura immobile et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à observer. L'armoire contenait des piles et des piles de boites et de rouleaux de bandages qui s'empilaient jusqu'en son sommet, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. Chuuya gloussa à leur vue et les prit pour les essayer.

« Putain Dazai, depuis quand t'es devenu aveugle ?! » Il plissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun miroir pour se regarder. _Bien sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas… _

Il replaça les lunettes dans l'armoire avant d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Dazai le regardait d'un œil vaseux, les paupières à demi-ouvertes.

« Regardez-moi qui a décidé de se réveiller après s'être fait porter jusque chez lui ! »

« Je rêvais de franchir le seuil dans tes bras, minus », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faible avant de laisser échapper un soupir douloureux. « Chuuya, tu ne voudrais pas me chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire ? N'importe lesquels. »

« Heureux que tu daignes enfin écouter mes conseils vestimentaires. »

« Le jour où je voudrais rejoindre un cirque, peut-être. »

Chuuya ouvrit le premier tiroir et n'y trouva qu'un pull de coton gris et un jogging noir.

« Tu n'as littéralement qu'un seul pull et qu'un seul froc ! »

Pour toute réponse, Dazai haussa les épaules et serra les dents tandis qu'il s'employait à se redresser. Après une courte pause qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle, il commença à retirer son manteau trempé.

Chuuya lui tendit les vêtement tout en notant que Dazai portait une tunique d'hôpital. L'humidité avait également défait ses bandages qui commençaient à glisser le long de ses membres.

« Tu t'es… échappé d'un hôpital ou un truc du genre ? »

« Ouais », marmonna Dazai en retirant sa tunique. Les bandes qui entouraient d'ordinaire son dos s'étaient tout à fait défaites, et Chuuya reconnut les profondes cicatrices qui parcouraient sa peau. Ces mêmes cicatrices qui recouvraient chaque parcelle du corps de son ancien coéquipier.

Malgré sa nudité qui lui était difficilement supportable, Dazai ne parvint pas à se tourner pour remettre ses bandages en place. La fracture de sa colonne vertébrale rendait ses mouvements très limités, et il réalisa avec dépit que tout seul, il n'arriverait à rien.

Chuuya nota par ailleurs la cicatrice toute fraiche qui courait au milieu de son dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à me tourner », souffla Dazai, d'une voix très basse, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. « Juste pour une fois, tu peux m'aider ? »

Tout en grognant Chuuya retira ses chaussures et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire pour prendre quelques rouleaux de bandages avant de s'accroupir face à l'ancien mafieux pour lui donner une légère tape sur la tête.

L'un des rouleaux en main, il retira le plastique de protection et plaça la bande le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dazai.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il en attrapant des rouleaux supplémentaires.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer », répondit simplement Dazai.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que t'as enfin gagné un peu de maturité ? »

« Tch. Jamais. »

En silence, Chuuya continua d'enrouler les bandes autour du dos de Dazai, jusqu'à couvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau, selon ses habitudes, ses besoins même…

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je vais bien. »

« Donc ça va mal, pas vrai ? »

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Dazai. Chuuya avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le connaissant sans doute même mieux qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.

« C'est bon comme ça ? » s'enquit-il en nouant les derniers bandages.

« Yup. Merci Chuuya. » Dazai hésita avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. « Pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… »

« Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'ait arrivé. Allez crache le morceau. »

« Il est revenu. »

« Ah merde… je… j'avais compris… J'imagine que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta tronche de déterré ? »

Dazai ne répondit pas.

« J'ai besoin d'alcool », finit par soupirer Chuuya. « T'as pas du vin quelque part ? »

« Tu ne conduis pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard mauvais lui signifiant de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là.

« Dans le placard de la cuisine. Tu m'apportes du sake ? »

« T'es pas sous anti-douleurs ? »

_Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain-là_, lui dit seulement le sourire de l'ancien mafieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5.**

« Donc le pasteur est de retour ? » marmonna pensivement Chuuya tout en ramenant de la cuisine deux bouteilles de sake. De retour dans la chambre, il cala un oreiller contre le mur et aida Dazai à y appuyer son dos.

« Yeap », répondit ce dernier d'une voix neutre, tout en prenant la petite coupe que Chuuya lui tendait. D'un geste expert, il arracha le bouchon avec ses dents et le cracha à côté de lui avant de verser le liquide transparent dans sa coupelle.

Chuuya s'assit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

« Putain tu manques tellement de raffinement. »

« Yeap. »

Chuuya lâcha un long soupir, réticent à l'idée de voir son ancien partenaire se souler jusqu'à plus soif. Mais compte tenu des circonstances… En dix ans, peut-être davantage, Chuuya n'avait jamais vu Dazai craindre quelqu'un d'autre que le pasteur.

_Et il y avait de quoi… _

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre », lança soudain l'ancien mafieux, interrompant par cet aveu les réflexions de Chuuya.

« Une lettre ? »

Pointant négligemment du doigt le manteau qui trainait sur le sol. « Poche droite. »

Chuuya attrapa le manteau beige mais hésita en le retournant entre ses mains.

« Ce manteau… c'est celui d'Oda ? »

« Poche droite », répéta Dazai. « Lis-la avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Chuuya ne voulait cependant pas éluder le sujet, et se nota intérieurement d'y revenir plus tard. En plongeant la main dans la poche du manteau, il tomba sur une vieille clé et une lettre à moitié trempée. Avec soin de ne pas la déchirer, il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

À cause de l'humidité, l'encre était partiellement effacée, mais il parvint à déchiffrer la majeure partie ce qui y était écrit.

_Dazai, _

_Par ta faute, le courroux de Dieu est sur le point de nous frapper. Mon retour marquera l'expiation de tes pêchers. Tu recevras un châtiment éternel, et ton âme damnée ira rejoindre les flammes de l'Enfer. Notre Seigneur t'a déjà renié, et ta souffrance ne connaîtra jamais de fin. Son jugement est sur le point de te frapper. Il est temps de laisser Dieu te dévoiler ton vrai visage et de faire face à ce que tu as toujours été. Car lui seul connaît tes désirs. Lui seul connaît ta colère. Lui seul connaît tes craintes, et il est le seul que tu craignes. _

_Je mettrai sur son épaule la clé de la maison de David. Quand il ouvrira, nul ne fermera. Quand il fermera, nul n'ouvrira. (1)_

_Tu sais désormais quoi faire. _

_Puisse Dieu te pardonner. _

_Père. _

« J'y comprends rien » marmonna Chuuya en reportant les yeux sur Dazai.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas fait pour que tu y comprennes quelque chose », rétorqua-t-il sans manifester la moindre émotion.

« Dans ce cas, bordel, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé si tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? »

Dazai détourna les yeux. Il semblait fatigué, souffrant, et commençait à osciller.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas mourir sur le pas de sa porte », lança-t-il seulement en se resservant une rasade de sake.

Pour une raison que Chuuya ne s'expliquait pas, cela ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. C'était donc la seule raison ? _Vraiment ?_

« Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre Dazai ! Je… »

« Non, toi vas te faire foutre Chuuya ! » s'emporta Dazai en haussant brusquement la voix. « Je… je n'ai pas de réponses, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu, je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je revienne à Shinja, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis retourné ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit lorsque j'étais là-haut, j'ignore comment j'ai survécu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis retourné ! La seule putain de chose que je sais, c'est que là-bas, à ce moment-là, précis… j'avais besoin de toi… » Sa voix se brisa, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai… j'ai besoin de toi dans ce merdier. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler… », dit-il en baissant la tête de dépit et de honte, tandis qu'une respiration lourde et douloureuse secouait son torse.

Chuuya demeura immobile, sans dire un mot. C'était la première fois que Dazai élevait la voix en sa présence. Il ne se souvenait pas, du reste, l'avoir entendu élever la voix après qui que ce soit. Que ce soit lui, Mori, Akutagawa, Oda, Ango, ou le pasteur, Dazai n'avait tout simplement jamais haussé le ton, toujours si… doux, indifférent à tout.

À vrai dire, Chuuya se sentit véritablement reconnaissant d'être la première personne après qui son ancien partenaire s'emportait, si l'on faisait fis de leurs chamailleries habituelles.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Dazai, qui gardait toujours les yeux baissés.

« Écoute Dazai… », murmura-t-il en posant doucement la main sur son torse pour l'inviter à lever les yeux vers lui. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Dazai pleurait. Il pleurait pour de vrai.

_Encore une première fois. _

« Regarde-moi s'il te plait » souffla Chuuya.

À peine l'ancien mafieux eût-il relevé la tête qu'il lui asséna une gifle. Bien sentie.

Dazai tressaillit de surprise, et Chuuya ébouriffa sa tignasse de boucles brunes. Une vive douleur frappa cependant Dazai lorsque le mafieux s'appuya accidentellement sur sa jambe cassée. Il laissa échapper un gémissement tout en tentant de se décaler.

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé Dazai ! » s'exclama Chuuya avec un air navré qui ne lui convenait absolument pas.

Dazai força un petit rire pour le rassurer et lui signifier que tout allait bien. À la fois pour sa tentative inaboutie de lui casser une seconde fois la jambe ET pour la gifle qu'il lui avait flanquée.

« T'inquiète », rétorqua-t-il en souriant. « J'ai… je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même en ce moment… La fatigue sans doute… »

Sentant un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, Chuuya s'assit à ses côtéi et enroula les bras autour des épaules de son cadet (de deux mois, et ça, il ne laisserait jamais Dazai l'oublier !). Dazai s'appuya contre lui et poussa quelques longues inspirations pour tenter de se détendre.

Ils continuèrent à boire en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que Dazai ne s'écroule, à cause du mélange incongru de l'alcool et des médicaments.

Chuuya le laissa s'assoupir contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et le regarda dormir en réalisant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le verrait aussi détendu. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le moyen de vaincre ce qui hantait depuis si longtemps le sommeil de l'ancien mafieux. Et s'ils n'y parvenaient pas… bon sang, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Bientôt, ce fut à son tour de s'endormir, au son de la pluie et des respirations un tant soit peu apaisées de Dazai…

* * *

Quelque chose le démangeait.

Son nez. Chuuya renifla et leva la main dans une vague tentative de chasser la mouche qui perturbait son sommeil.

Encore.

Il sursauta cette fois et émergea tout à fait, résolu à anéantir cette foutue mouche, lorsqu'il rencontra une… main ?

« Boop ! »

Il baissa les yeux. Les lèvres étirées par un sourire enfantin, Dazai levait de nouveau le doigt pour le presser contre son nez comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouton.

« Boop ! »

« Dazai… on peut savoir ce que t'es en train de foutre ? »

« Je boop ton nez. »

Une nouvelle fois, Chuuya porta les yeux sur cette sorte de grand gamin qui avait pris son nez pour un jouet. Ce même grand gamin qu'il avait connu comme le plus jeune capitaine de la Mafia portuaire, et qui semblait alors sous l'emprise d'une dose non négligeable d'anti-douleurs, à en croire la boîte qui gisait à côté de son futon.

« Boop ! »

Son ancien supérieur.

« Boop ! »

« Je vais vraiment te tuer ! »

* * *

Kunikida était un homme qui aimait se conformer à une certaine routine. Certains qualifieraient cela de TOC, mais il ne voyait de son côté pas les choses de cette manière. Tel était son idéal. Que les choses soient en ordre.

Chaque jour, il se réveillait à cinq heures tapantes, entamait sa journée avec vingt pompes, vingt génuflexions, et vingt minutes de course sur un tapis roulant.

Il buvait 1,5 décilitre de thé vert chauffé à 170 degrés et mangeait un bol de gruau, composé d'une dose de céréales, de deux tasses de lait, et d'une cuillère à café de sel, le tout cuit pendant sept minutes. Si son programme tombait juste, il était censé avaler son petit-déjeuné entre six heures et six heures trente du matin.

Après quoi il se brossait les dents pendant deux minutes et achevait l'opération par un passage de fil dentaire qui durait exactement cent secondes.

Si rien (Dazai) n'interrompait son rituel matinal, cela signifiait qu'en incluant le trajet entre le parking du dortoir et les bureaux de l'Agence, il arriverait au travail à sept heures tapantes.

Mais ce jour-là, cela ne se produisit pas. Après avoir mené sa routine sans encombre et traversé le parking, l'homme aux cheveux longs tiqua. Il y avait normalement deux voitures. Or il en avait trois sous les yeux.

Un large Landrover était garé sur la place d'ordinaire vacante.

Kunikida prit une profonde inspiration. _Tout va bien_, se dit-il. _Sans doute quelqu'un qui veut éviter les places payantes d'à-côté. _

Il poursuivit sa marche.

_Ce qui signifie que moi, et tout ceux qui vivent ici, payent la place de ce crétin !_

Poings et dents serrés, Kunikida fit volte-face, résolu à laisser une note bien sentie à cet idiot qui se croyait tout permis… lorsqu'il nota la présence de béquilles à l'arrière de la voiture.

Oui, Kunikida était un homme qui aimait se conformer à une certaine routine. Il aimait que sa vie soit planifiée et sans surprise, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas cependant d'additionner à l'équation certains éléments qui n'étaient pas censés y figurer (il restait un professeur de mathématiques après tout). Grimpant d'un pas énergique les escaliers qui menaient au second étape, il frappa à la porte de Dazai jusqu'à ce que le verrou émette un léger claquement et que la porte s'ouvre lentement.

Il en profita pour noter dans son carnet de rappeler à Dazai de huiler les gonds de sa porte.

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé espèce de gaspilleur de bandages… », il s'interrompit cependant à la vue de l'homme aux cheveux roux qui se tenait face à lui. Son t-shirt blanc était froissé et couvrait son pantalon qu'il perdait presque à cause de sa ceinture dégrafée.

Le grand et le petit hommes se regardèrent un moment, avant que Kunikida ne se frappe soudain le haut de la tête.

« Tu es le rouquin de la Mafia portuaire ! »

« Et moi je n'ai aucune idée de qui t'es… » rétorqua Chuuya, visiblement mal réveillé.

« Où est Dazai ? » demanda l'Agent en haussant la voix pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Chut ! » souffla l'autre en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. « Il dort ! Et je te jure que si tu le réveilles… quand il est blessé, il est juste la personne la plus irritante que j'ai jamais croisée… »

« Chuuyaaaa… » marmonna une voix faible depuis la chambre. « Je ne me sens pas bien… »

_Dieu merci, il a l'air d'aller mieux_, songea Chuuya tout en grinçant des dents.

Kunikida lui emboîta quant à lui le pas pour se ruer vers la chambre de Dazai.

« Bordel, où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! » Sa voix s'estompa brutalement.

Dazai était beaucoup trop pâle. Il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout, et devait absolument retourner à l'hôpital. Kunikida soupira, vaincu. Dans l'état lamentable où se trouvait son partenaire, il n'allait certainement pas lui crier dessus.

« Dazai », murmura-t-il en adoucissant sa voix le plus possible.

« F-Fabio ? »

L'Agent dut se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper. _Pas frapper. Il est clairement en train de délirer. _

« Dazai, on devrait retourner à l'hôpital », reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais… ne le prends pas mal », murmura Dazai d'une voix trainante, « mais je n'ai jamais aimé les Hanson Brothers. »

_Un jour il allait le tuer. Vraiment le tuer. _

« Ouais, il a été comme ça toute la matinée », précisa Chuuya depuis le pas de la porte.

« Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fiches ici, alors tu veux bien m'aider à le porter jusqu'à ma voiture ? » demanda Kunikida.

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

* * *

**(1) Verset issu du Livre d'Isaïe.**

**Review ? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6.**

« Debout. »

Dazai se tortilla sous sa couverture. À travers son matelas trop mince, il pouvait sentir la pierre glacée, aussi froide que la neige qui recouvrait les rues dehors comme un linceul.

Alors qu'il émergeait péniblement, une violente gifle le cueillit à la tempe et le projeta hors de sa modeste couchette. Toute tentation de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil disparut lorsque la douleur dans son torse s'accentua au point de rendre sa respiration difficile.

« P-pardon père », souffla-t-il en tentant péniblement de se lever. C'était si douloureux de rester debout… mais au point où il en était, n'importe quel mouvement se transformait en véritable torture.

À la vue du corps squelettique du garçon, le pasteur plissa le nez. Un corps minuscule, rachitique, couvert d'hématomes violacés et atrophié par la peur. Indigne de devenir son successeur.

Il avait espéré que la constante pression physique et psychologique à laquelle il soumettait son fils unique fasse émerger chez lui un semblant de caractère. Il tenait malheureusement davantage de sa pécheresse de mère que de lui, et du haut de ses dix ans, il semblait de plus en plus clair que le garçon n'avait pas hérité de la supériorité physique de son père.

_Quelle perte de temps… Quel gaspillage._

Cependant, le petit avait hérité de son pouvoir. Ou plutôt de l'un de ses pouvoirs. Non pas le plus impressionnant, mais celui qui le lui rendait utile en dépit de tout ce dont il manquait.

« Il est temps d'y aller » dit le pasteur d'un air sinistre, recevant pour toute réponse un acquiescement nerveux.

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Dazai traversa la pièce pour récupérer son costume noir, négligemment jeté sur une chaise.

* * *

La voiture, conduite par le pasteur, s'arrêta devant une porte forgée de hauts barreaux noirs et gardée par deux hommes armés.

Après un court échange avec ces derniers, la grille s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les visiteurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense manoir, encore inconnu pour Dazai, mais qui lui deviendrait tout à fait familier dans les jours à venir. Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, il braqua sur la fenêtre un regard anxieux, animé par son œil gauche, puisque le droit avait été bandé après une punition particulièrement rigoureuse, quelques jours plus tôt.

Un homme grand et mince les attendait devant la porte du manoir. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de l'homme en habits religieux et du petit garçon couvert de bandages dans son costume noir.

« Bienvenue mon Père, je suis le docteur Ôgai Mori. Puis-je vous demander qui est ce jeune homme ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Dazai.

« Il s'agit de mon fils. Osamu Dazai », dit le pasteur d'une voix profonde, tout en donnant une tape dans le dos du garçon. Dazai tenta de ne pas vaciller au contact de son père, sans grand succès, et sut qu'il le payerait plus tard.

Si le docteur avait perçu le malaise, il ne le montra pas, et les invita à entrer sans se départir de son sourire.

« Le boss est impatient de voir votre pouvoir à l'œuvre mon Père. Avoir la capacité de montrer Dieu lui-même », lança-t-il, « c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. »

Le trio progressa jusqu'à une grande pièce où plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Un vieil homme au visage impassible était assis sur un fauteuil de velours écarlate et leur adressa à peine un regard. À ses côtés, sur un sofa brodé, se tenaient une femme vêtue d'un kimono rouge et blanc ainsi qu'un garçonnet aux cheveux roux.

Dazai laissa son regard s'attarder sur le garçon. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants de son âge. Le rouquin l'imita mais tourna timidement la tête lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire sortir les enfants », suggéra Mori avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le pasteur.

« Non. La présence de mon fils est nécessaire. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux gris porta au religieux un regard sceptique, et appuya sa tête sur sa main pour signifier son impatience.

« Bien. Êtes-vous prêt ? » demanda Mori avec un enjouement forcé en passant les yeux sur son boss, puis sur le pasteur.

« Allez-y », l'invita le vieil homme en levant une main vers l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il demeurait dubitatif, mais si ce dernier possédait réellement le pouvoir dont il se vantait, il pourrait s'avérer être un atout de taille que la Mafia ne pouvait se permettre de laisser passer.

Le visage du pasteur se déforma en un large sourire tandis que son regard se braquait sur le leader de la Mafia portuaire. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Dazai de se mettre en place. L'enfant obéit, et fit quelques pas pour se tenir en face de son père.

« Seigneur, je t'en prie, révèle-toi. Je te le demande comme ton humble serviteur. Aide-moi à sauver tes ouailles. Honore-nous de ta divine présence. » Le pasteur leva les mains tout en débitant ces paroles. « Montre-moi ta lumière. Je ne suis rien d'autre que ton pion sur le vaste échiquier de l'humanité. Écoute je t'en prie la plainte d'un pauvre pêcheur. »

La lumière vacilla, ce qui fit sursauter le rouquin et la femme au kimono tandis que Mori regardait le spectacle avec des yeux agrandis.

Dazai laissa échapper un petit gémissement alors qu'un épais brouillard s'accumulait autour de son corps.

« Je t'en prie, Dieu tout puissant, montre-toi ! » supplia le pasteur cependant que son fils s'écroulait au sol et se mettait à trembler, comme s'il était pris d'une attaque. Un cri douloureux franchit ses lèvres avant que les convulsions n'empirent soudain. Les lumières s'éteignirent tout à fait lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur apogée, avant de laisser Dazai inerte sur le sol.

Après un court instant, Dazai se releva cependant comme un pantin dont on n'aurait de nouveau tiré les fils. Le silence baignait alors la pièce. Lentement, le pasteur recula et fit craquer ses doigts.

Le brouillard assaillit alors de nouveau le corps de Dazai, et se transforma en une forme diaphane aux contours humanoïdes. _Était-ce là réellement l'apparence de Dieu ?_

Le pasteur afficha un sourire triomphant en réponse aux visages incrédules qui regardaient la scène.

L'apparition se maintint derrière le garçon, auréolée d'un éclat pourpre, et leva les mains vers ses épaules pour entourer sa frêle silhouette d'une étreinte presque protectrice.

Les yeux de Dazai étaient fermés, mais son visage tendu. Il ne pouvait en encaisser davantage et le savait. Il tenait d'ordinaire plus longtemps, mais son corps était trop faible, et semblait s'affaiblir davantage à chaque seconde.

« P-père… » murmura-t-il d'un air implorant en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Le pasteur le fusilla du regard mais continua.

« Seigneur plein de grâce, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… » souffla Dazai. L'emprise de l'apparition sur lui se raffermit et il laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, le visage ruisselant de sueur. « Libère-moi du mal et… ngh ! »

_Quelque chose n'était pas normal_.

Un halètement l'assaillit de nouveau et il entendit son père crier quelque chose sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il savait seulement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Tout devint soudain noir autour de lui. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut le choc contre sa tête lorsque celle-ci heurta le sol.

* * *

Dazai se réveilla dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son corps était lourd, mais la souffrance qu'il avait endurée à sa sortie de l'hôpital s'était quelque peu estompée.

En tournant la tête, il reconnut le visage endormi de son collègue le plus jeune.

La tête d'Atsushi reposait sur le dos de sa chaise et un filet de bave avait coulé le long de son menton depuis sa bouche entrouverte.

« _Super_ », pensa Dazai en réalisant qu'il était de retour à l'hôpital.

Il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur, mais fut incapable d'y lire l'heure. Elle était trop loin, et son œil droit n'avait jamais tout à fait recouvré la vue après des années de négligence médicale.

« Atsushi ? » tenta-t-il en se constatant incapable d'émettre un son. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de répéter. « Atsushi ? » C'était cette fois mieux, bien que trop faible à son goût. L'appel fut heureusement assez fort pour réveiller le jeune homme qui sursauta avant d'essuyer précipitamment son menton.

« Dazai ! Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? »

« Ça fait deux jours qu'on t'a ramené ici », répondit Atsushi, recevant pour toute réponse une grimace agacée.

« Bordel, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça » marmonna Dazai en tentant de se redresser.

L'état de son dos l'empêchait cependant de s'asseoir et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien au moindre mouvement.

« Merde », souffla-t-il en s'affalant de nouveau.

« Non ! Tu n'ira nulle part pour l'instant ! Le docteur a dit que tu étais déjà chanceux de ne pas être… » Atsushi voulut bien sûr dire « mort » mais savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas lancer Dazai sur le sujet. « … avoir empiré ton état de manière irrémédiable », reprit-il.

Dazai leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a dû une nouvelle fois opérer ta jambe, donc s'il-te-plaît Dazai, _s'il-te-plaît_, repose-toi », ajouta Atsushi d'un ton suppliant.

_Stupide gamin bourré d'amour et de compassion._

« Très bien », grogna Dazai. Dans son état, il lui serait de toute façon impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il devrait sans doute en profiter pour guérir du mieux possible.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Atsushi s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

D'accord, il n'était plus surveillé pour ses tendances suicidaires, mais c'était presque pire.

Durant toute la semaine, tous les membres de l'ADA vinrent à l'hôpital pour lui tenir lieu de babysitter. Son docteur était encore plus grincheux qu'après son évasion, et l'avait privé de ses jolies infirmières. À la place, celle qui lui était assignée était une vieille femme, petite et grosse qui, à défaut de lui parler, se contentait de lui grogner dessus.

Et en guise de cerise sur le gâteau, il n'avait pas parlé à Chuuya depuis son retour à l'hôpital. Pas un seul appel ou un sms, rien.

Bon, en vérité, Dazai n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son ancien coéquipier avait cherché à le contacter ou non, puisque l'infirmière s'était mise en colère au point de lui confisquer son portable après l'avoir surpris à passer un appel nocturne à Kunikida.

Passait encore le changement maladroit de ses bandages et les commentaires sarcastiques, mais révéler à Kunikida que l'auteur des appels anonymes qu'il recevait la nuit n'était autre que lui… c'était juste impardonnable.

Avec un soupir exagérément dramatique, Dazai tourna la tête vers Kunikida qui était son gardien de prison pour la journée.

« Kunikida… mon très cher ami », commença-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son collègue. Avec une grimace, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. « Si je te fais la promesse de ne jamais, plus jamais, t'appeler après minuit sauf en cas d'urgence (_ou si je suis trop bourré pour rentrer tout seul du bar_), est-ce que tu me rendras mon téléphone ? » poursuivit Dazai.

Kunikida lui adressa un regard dubitatif. « Tu me le jures ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

En guise de réponse, Dazai dessina une croix sur son torse avec son pouce. « Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! »

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Kunikida saisit le portable de Dazai, qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et le lui tendit.

« Tu l'avais sur toi depuis tout ce temps ?! » demanda l'ancien mafieux avec une mine outrée.

L'agent se contenta de hausser les épaules et revint à son carnet d'idéaux.

De son côté, Dazai déverrouilla son portable et constata avec satisfaction qu'il lui restait encore 50% de batterie. Aucun message ou appel manqué de Chuuya cependant. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, il commença à tapoter sur l'écran.

* * *

Chuuya était au milieu d'une réunion lorsque son portable sonna. En s'excusant auprès de ses pairs, il jeta un œil au nom affiché sur l'écran. _Maquereau_.

Vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé à l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt, ce signe de vie de la part de son ancien coéquipier le soulagea plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aucun des membres de l'Agence ne l'avait, du reste, embêté, comme le lui avait promis le taré à la queue de cheval.

Il pressa sur le bouton pour afficher le message de Dazai et se maudit lui-même lorsque le son de son clavier résonna dans toute la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7.**

Chuuya gardait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette du garçon étendu, sans conscience, sur le sol. Il se sentait envahi d'une horreur sans nom, et qui dévorait chaque parcelle de son être comme un poison, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Mori s'était subitement levé et était sur le point d'ausculter l'enfant lorsque le pasteur s'interposa et lui interdit de le toucher avec un regard menaçant.

Il était difficile de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux, en particulier pour Chuuya en dépit de tout ce à quoi il avait déjà été confronté malgré son jeune âge.

La fumée noire, qui s'était un instant transformée en une forme _supposée _de Dieu, avait un moment plus tard pris la forme du pasteur lui-même. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière chose à laquelle ils assistèrent avant que le pasteur n'y mette fin. Quoi que cela pût être.

« C'était donc là Dieu, hein ? » lança d'un ton moqueur le chef de la Mafia. « J'imagine donc que pour vous, Dieu est à votre propre image ? »

Les poings serrés, le pasteur renvoya un regard furieux au vieil homme.

« Je ne suis pas stupide mon Père. Votre petit spectacle a peut-être réussi à tromper les gens ordinaires, mais pas moi. Ce pouvoir n'a rien à voir avec Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique avant de secouer la tête. « J'imagine que votre réelle capacité est de matérialiser la plus grande peur de celui à qui vous infligez votre pouvoir, et c'est pourquoi vous aviez besoin du garçon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pasteur ne répondit pas, et se contenta de piétiner jusqu'à son fils pour l'agripper par le col de sa chemise, alors qu'il était toujours inconscient.

« Vous avez sans doute travaillé pendant très longtemps pour instiller une crainte solide de Dieu dans l'esprit de ce garçon. Mais il semble que vous soyez allé trop loin. Sa plus grande peur n'est désormais plus tournée vers Dieu, mais vers vous. »

Incapable d'en entendre davantage et humilié, le pasteur quitta la pièce sans un mot, le garçon sous le bras comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire sac de toile.

« J'imagine que ce malheureux incident n'ira pas tarir la réputation du ''pasteur qui communique avec Dieu'' n'est-ce pas ? »

La seule réponse que le boss reçut fut le lourd claquement de la porte qui se referma sur la silhouette du pasteur. Le vieil homme gloussa.

« Je te l'avais bien dit », dit-il à l'adresse de Mori.

« Q-qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? » demanda discrètement Chuuya à sa mentore. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle l'ignorait et qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas s'en préoccuper.

* * *

Mori ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la pensée du jeune garçon qui avait servi de réceptacle au pouvoir du pasteur. Quelque chose en lui l'avait interpelé. On ne pouvait pas parler de pitié ou de compassion puisqu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce type de sentiment pour qui que ce soit.

Non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose dans cette résignation silencieuse à la torture que lui infligeait le pasteur. Car il s'agissait bien de torture. Cette absence d'émotion que la Mafia portuaire valorisait et entretenait si activement.

Peut-être que la visite du pasteur n'avait-elle pas été si dénuée d'intérêt.

Dès le jour suivant, le projet de Mori de recruter le jeune garçon fut discuté lors d'une réunion avec les capitaines. La plupart d'entre eux s'avérèrent réticents. Ils avaient en effet déjà un enfant à leur charge. Le chef, qui avait assisté aux événements de la veille, accorda cependant son accord au médecin illégal.

Ceci entraînant cela, Mori projeta d'offrir au pasteur une bonne somme d'argent en échange de son fils, bien qu'à son sens, l'offrande était trop généreuse puisque le garçon n'était plus utile au religieux. Il n'était, après tout, plus capable de faire apparaître « Dieu », son image étant remplacée par celle de son père.

Une voiture fut mandatée pour emmener le médecin à l'église de Shinja. Compte tenu des événements de la veille, le temps leur était sûrement compté, et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'à leur arrivée, le garçon soit toujours en vie.

S'ils étaient arrivés cinq minutes plus tard, il aurait d'ailleurs été trop tard.

* * *

Dazai ne pouvait plus tenir debout. À peine pouvait-il ramper sur le sol. La punition de son échec de la veille s'était prolongée longtemps dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son corps saignait toujours, il ignorait par où. Il avait l'impression que c'était de partout. Son épaule était brisée, et il constata que l'une de ses jambes aussi. Il sentait encore l'odeur de chair brûlée, comme si elle avait imprégné ses narines. Au souvenir de ce que son père lui avait fait endurer toute la nuit durant, ses mains se plaquèrent brusquement sur sa bouche.

Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait plus en encaisser davantage. Son père allait le tuer. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait compris que le pouvoir du pasteur n'était pas exactement ce qu'il en prétendait, mais c'était la première fois que sa réelle nature se manifestait à lui, et ce contre la volonté du religieux. Dazai avait en effet cessé de croire en Dieu, ce qui en effaçait toute peur. Non, ce qu'il craignait dorénavant, c'était son propre père.

Comme d'habitude, sa punition s'était déroulée sur le clocher. En se laissant rouler sur le dos, Dazai leva les yeux et se prit à fixer les cloches au-dessus de lui. L'écho de leur carillon avait toujours créé chez lui une sorte de malaise. Chaque fois qu'il entendait, qu'il sentait la vibration de leurs tintements, son corps se mettait à trembler. Son propre cœur semblait alors s'étouffer jusqu'à le rendre incapable de faire la différence entre son propre souffle et le son répétitif des cloches qui résonnaient encore et encore et dont l'écho se répercutait jusque très loin à travers la ville.

Cette fois, cette fois pour de bon, il devrait le faire. Sans se retourner. Sans arrière-pensées. Pour que père ne soit pas celui qui mette un terme à ses jours. Non, si sa vie devait s'achever, ce serait par son œuvre, de ses propres mains.

En se trainant jusqu'à la rambarde, il regarda le vide qui s'étendait face à lui. Trente pieds devaient le séparer du sol… la chute serait certainement suffisante. Dans les airs, son corps brisé ne sentirait de toute façon rien, jusqu'à ce que sa tête frappe le sol, dans un choc sec, bref, et qui le tuerait instantanément. Excepté le moment où il toucherait le sol, il n'y aurait aucune douleur. Aucune… plus jamais…

Dazai prit une profonde inspiration. Il ignorait tout de ce qui l'attendait _après_. Son père lui avait promis un châtiment éternel, mais il n'était pas certain que ce dernier soit pire que ce qu'il endurait déjà.

Voilà. Dans tous les cas, quoiqu'il arrive et pour de bon, il y était.

Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, il se força à se remettre debout. Sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de sauter, son corps s'effondra depuis le rebord du clocher. Dazai se laissa envahir par cette sensation de légèreté inespérée que lui offrait sa chute, et attendit l'impact qui l'emmènerait loin de cette terre oubliée de Dieu.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir la surface dure et froide en acier sous son corps endoloris. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que Dazai ressentit lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il était nu, à l'exception des bandages et du drap qui le couvrait jusqu'à la taille.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Ses bras lui faisaient mal. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il aurait sans doute été plus rapide de compter ce qui, dans son corps, ne lui faisait pas mal.

Après quelques instants, il remarqua l'homme grand et mince qui le regardait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses comme le plumage d'un corbeau et tombaient en longs fils sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'il observait Dazai, un sourire lugubre se dessina sur son visage.

« Q-quoi ? » parvint tout juste à marmonner le garçon, incapable de comprendre ce que disait sa propre voix. Il se sentait si faible, si pathétique…

Son dernier souvenir lui revint soudain en mémoire, celui des cloches au-dessus de lui, de l'air qui étreignait son corps meurtri alors qu'il chutait vers sa propre mort. Il avait clairement échoué.

« Chut », dit l'homme en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ne parle pas. Ton corps a encaissé beaucoup de traumatismes. »

C'était drôle, Dazai remarqua que ses mots ne semblaient pas s'accorder avec le sourire sur son visage…

« Qui… » souffla-t-il sans parvenir à en dire davantage. Une vive douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupa le souffle.

« Je suis le docteur Mori » répondit l'homme. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques jours, tu te souviens ? C'est moi qui te soignerais le temps que tu guérisses de ta… chute. »

Le visage de Dazai, du moins la partie qui n'était pas couverte de bandages, trahit comme une brève expression de reconnaissance.

« Cela dit, je m'avoue plutôt impressionné », poursuivit le médecin. « Il semblerait que Dieu soit réellement de ton côté pour que tu survives à une chute pareille. »

C'était désormais certain, l'étrange docteur souriait. Et malgré cela, sa voix semblait comme du poison dans ses oreilles. Dazai en eut des sueurs froides, et se promit de s'enfuir de cet endroit dès qu'il le pourrait.

« P-père? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de ses blessures ou de la peur.

Le docteur secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui. Pour l'instant, tu resteras ici, avec nous, et dès que tu auras recouvré tes forces, tu pourras commencer ton entraînement. »

« Mon entraînement ? »

« Oui. Bienvenue à la Mafia Portuaire gamin. »

* * *

Chuuya était très curieux à propos de ce gamin recueilli par ses supérieurs. Voilà des semaines qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Maître Mori lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore en état de s'entraîner. Le petit rouquin se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'était produit quelques semaines plus tôt avec le pasteur, mais n'osa pas demander.

Peut-être pourrait-il cependant se faufiler jusqu'à l'infirmerie et jeter un œil, juste pour dire bonjour. Ça devait être ennuyant de rester tout seul dans un lit de malade, et pendant si longtemps. Mori étant en mission, il n'en saurait rien, et Chuuya était pratiquement certain que le garçon ne lui dirait rien.

Regardant de chaque côté du corridor pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages, il ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un bip répétitif résonnait depuis l'autre côté d'un rideau, et il put distinguer une ombre qui pivota vers lui.

« B-bonjour ? » dit une voix faible.

Il ne devrait peut-être pas faire ça. Chuuya se demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes, s'il ne devrait pas décamper, mais quelque chose le retint.

« Salut », marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Je suis désolé… en réalité, je ne devrais pas être ici. »

D'un pas hésitant, il contourna le rideau et avança jusqu'au chevet du garçon.

Comme la première fois, sa tête et son œil droit étaient bandés, mais cette fois, c'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était couverte d'une bande, d'une gaze ou d'un plâtre.

À cause de la honte peut-être, le garçon baissa la tête, et le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait vu Chuuya disparut.

« D-désolé, si je t'embête tu le dis », dit précipitamment Chuuya. « Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

« Je m'appelle Chuuya », tenta-t-il, ce qui attira de nouveau le regard du garçon vers lui.

« D-Dazai. Moi c'est Dazai. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent alors et se sourirent. Être un enfant au sein de la mafia portuaire pouvait engendrer un lourd sentiment de solitude, mais Chuuya eut tout à coup le sentiment qu'il ne serait désormais plus seul. Plus jamais seul.

* * *

Dazai se réveilla en sursaut. Le mouvement fut si brusque que son dos craqua et que sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Des mains, qu'il ne reconnut pas le forcèrent à se rallonger sur son matelas, et des voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre se mirent à lui parler. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et malgré la douleur qui paralysait chacun de ses membres, Dazai tenta de résister à la panique qui envahissait son être comme un poison, et ce jusqu'à un niveau insupportable.

Quelqu'un saisit soudain son bras et il reconnut la morsure d'une piqûre à l'intérieur de son coude.

« M-Mori? », souffla-t-il avant que ce qu'on venait de lui injecter le pousse, sans qu'il ne puisse y résister, dans un profond brouillard teinté de gris et de cauchemars.

* * *

« Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Kunikida en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ranpo était assis à côté du corps inerte de Dazai et s'amusait à balancer sa chaise à l'aide de ses jambes.

« Il ne sait même plus où il est. Ils ont dû le mettre sous sédatif », répondit l'Agent en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre. Il semblait pourtant bien hier », grogna Kunikida en se grattant le menton.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a parlé d'un certain Mori, et il a sans arrêt balbutié des prières. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était croyant », dit Ranpo en haussant les épaules. « Bon, je suis claqué. On se voit demain ! » Et tout en disant cela, il bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la chambre en sautillant. Kunikida en était presque jaloux de sa capacité à se désintéresser totalement de tout ce qui l'entourait et qui lui donnait une insouciance constante. Les seuls moments où il perdait sa placidité étaient en fait ceux où sa planque à bonbons était vide.

Kunikida retira son imperméable et retroussa ses manches avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. _« Des prières, hein ? » _pensa-t-il tandis qu'il sillon se creusait entre ses sourcils.

À l'observer, Dazai semblait effectivement fiévreux, mais pour l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état, Kunikida savait que la fièvre ne lui avait jamais causé le moindre accès de délire, et encore moins de religion.

_« Cette église »_, réalisa-t-il. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Kunikida ne croyait d'ailleurs pas aux coïncidences. Si seulement son crétin de coéquipier pouvait se réveiller, il pourrait au moins l'interroger là-dessus, mais pour le moment, il devrait se contenter d'une série de coups de fil. Il lui fallait d'abord savoir qui était ce Mori et là-dessus, Fukuzawa pourrait certainement lui offrir quelques éléments.

Kunikida se demanda par ailleurs si le rouquin qui l'avait aidé à ramener Dazai à l'hôpital pourrait lui révéler quelque chose, mais vu comment Dazai cachait toujours son jeu, il en doutait sérieusement. Et puis qu'est-ce que la Mafia portuaire aurait à voir avec l'église ? Ça ne collait pas.

_Ah_, ces moments magiques que l'on perdait sur la toile… Une rapide recherche lui apprit tout ce que le monde extérieur savait de la vieille église. Quelques éléments sans grande importance du reste. Elle avait été abandonnée dix ans auparavant et n'avait connu depuis que quelques cas de squat et de vandalisme.

L'attention de Kunikida fut soudain retenue par son partenaire qui commença à s'agiter sous ses draps.

« Dazai ? » appela-t-il. Deux yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent alors et pivotèrent lentement vers lui. Les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient le front de l'ancien mafieux glissèrent dans son mouvement, révélant à Kunikida le trait pâle d'une cicatrice, entre son front et son œil droit. C'était la première fois qu'il la remarquait.

« Hey » marmonna Dazai en cherchant le bouton de commande de son lit. Kunikida lui vint en aide et fit remonter la partie supérieure du matelas de sorte à ce qu'il soit en position assise.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été assommé », se plaignit le blessé avec un profond bâillement et tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Ils ont dû te droguer pour un moment, tu délirais. »

« Vraiment ? » gloussa Dazai. « Et dire que quand ils me refilent enfin un truc sympa je ne m'en rappelle même pas... »

« Apparemment tu priais » rétorqua Kunikida en croisant les bras, les yeux rivés sur Dazai dans l'attente du moindre petit signe qui ferait craquer son masque d'humour et d'indifférence.

Mais pour toute réponse, Dazai laissa échapper un petit rire. « Dans ce cas ils ont vraiment dû m'en donner de la bonne, pas vrai ? »

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas de trouver étrange le fait que tu pries après avoir été jeté depuis le sommet d'un clocher d'église ? »

« Certainement pas », répondit Dazai, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Et qu'en est-il de ce nom, Mori ? »

_Nous y sommes_, songea Kunikida lorsqu'un léger tremblement fissura soudain le sourire de l'ancien mafieux. Ce nom avait bien éveillé quelque chose chez lui.

« Mori ? C'est le boss actuel de la Mafia portuaire. J'ai dû rêver de mes années là-bas », expliqua Dazai.

Et voilà. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait réponse à tout. Juste là, planquée sur le bout de sa langue, et bien répétée pour être expédiée au bon moment.

Kunikida n'était pas satisfait. Il avait décidé de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, quel qu'il soit, et de comprendre pourquoi son coéquipier agissait si bizarrement. Bien plus bizarrement qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à disparaître ? Qui avait tenté de le tuer ? La résistance de Dazai à toute forme de coopération ne faisait de surcroît qu'amplifier sa volonté de démêler ce sac de nœuds dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Dazai, interrompant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

Kunikida inspira profondément.

« Que tu es en train de mentir », dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes.

Dazai poussa un léger gloussement.

« Ce n'est pas impossible », dit-il simplement.

* * *

**Review ? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8.**

Il s'écoula encore deux mois avant que Chuuya ne revoie Dazai. Il put à peine reconnaître l'enfant, enfoncé dans une chaise roulante que Maître Mori poussait calmement à travers les jardins de la Mafia. Le médecin semblait s'être pris d'une affection toute particulière pour le garçon aux cheveux sombres, et passait presque tout son temps libre avec lui.

Ses yeux bruns regardaient le vide sans jamais se fixer sur rien. Il semblait désormais totalement renfermé sur lui-même, et Chuuya se demanda ce que Mori lui avait fait pour le pousser dans un tel état d'indifférence et d'abandon. Rien de bon en tout cas…

Un autre élément lui semblait par ailleurs étrange : Dazai ne semblait _jamais _guérir. Au cours des semaines suivantes, Chuuya eut l'occasion de le voir en dehors de sa chambre, dont il pouvait apparemment sortir plus fréquemment, mais toujours accompagné de Mori. Et son état semblait toujours pire que la fois précédente.

Plusieurs fois, Chuuya avait été tenté de le saluer de la main, mais avait reçu à chaque tentative une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Kôyô, sa professeure et mentore. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à interagir ensemble, du moins jusqu'au jour où Dazai fut conduit à la bibliothèque où Chuuya étudiait avec Kôyô.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour vous deux de faire correctement les présentations », annonça Mori avec son sourire habituel. Chuuya lui renvoya un regard timide tandis qu'il installait la chaise roulante de Dazai en face d'eux.

« Après tout, si tout se déroule selon les plans que nous avons envisagés pour vous les garçons… vous serez amenés à passer pas mal de temps ensemble, une fois votre entraînement terminé. »

Dazai ne quitta pas le sol des yeux et Chuuya en vint à se demander s'il le reconnaissait. Quels étaient, par ailleurs, ces plans, dont Mori leur avait parlé ? Il préféra cependant se taire, et attendre le moment opportun pour poser ses questions.

« Merci Maître Mori », répondit poliment Chuuya avant que l'homme ne quitte la pièce.

« Hey », lança-t-il d'une petite voix en tendant le bras vers Dazai pour lui serrer la main, et ainsi entretenir l'illusion qu'ils se rencontraient bel et bien pour la première fois.

À son contact, Dazai recula cependant si violemment que Chuuya bondit de sa chaise.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

La respiration du garçon devint erratique. Dans un accès de panique, il porta sa main frêle et couverte de bandages à sa bouche pour la mordre jusqu'au sang.

Même Kôyô, d'ordinaire si stoïque, fut surprise par sa réaction et poussa un long soupir tout en essayant d'arborer un sourire rassurant.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Tu vas te blesser », dit-elle en prenant délicatement la main de Dazai entre ses paumes. Il sursauta de nouveau, mais sembla sortir de son état second.

Dazai finit par acquiescer timidement et laissa sa main retomber sur ses genoux.

« P-pardon, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, mais il sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et leva les yeux vers Chuuya. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il de nouveau.

« Il semblerait que Dazai ait commencé son entraînement avec maître Mori », dit Kôyô à demi-voix, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Si c'était bien le cas, l'entraînement de Dazai n'avait visiblement pas grand chose à voir avec celui que suivait Chuuya. Ce n'était pourtant pas nier la difficulté des sessions de combat, qui éprouvaient systématiquement ses limites, mais _ça _? Ce qui se tenait face à lui avait déjà été poussé bien au-delà des limites en questions, même lui pouvait le voir.

Et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

« Dazai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés, le jeune garçon ne répondit rien.

« Dazai ? »

Chuuya avança dans la pièce et regarda le tas de bandages amassés sur le sol.

« Chut. Je suis mort. »

Un mouvement infime parcourut le corps de Dazai qui ferma les yeux un peu plus fort.

« Quoi ? »

À la vue des bouffonneries de son futur coéquipier, Chuuya fronça le nez.

« Je suis mort ! » répéta Dazai en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Mais tu ne l'es pas en vrai. »

« Si, je le suis. »

Tout cela ne menait clairement nulle part.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être mort ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais être en vie ? »

Chuuya n'aimait pas cette réponse, ou cette question, ou quoi que cela puisse être.

« Je n'aime pas ton petit jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je suis mort. C'est ce que j'ai décidé. »

* * *

Dazai n'avait ouvert les yeux de toute la journée. Son ennui avait atteint un niveau tel que même savoir qui serait son babysitter de la journée lui devenait totalement dénué d'intérêt. Mourir. Ou juste partir, de préférence. Il s'en moquait désormais.

L'hôpital le fatiguait, être sous constante observation le fatiguait, la douleur constante, la peur de s'endormir et de révéler quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas dans son sommeil le fatiguaient.

Il entendit quelqu'un bouger sur la chaise, à côté du lit, puis se lever. Retenant sa respiration, Dazai resta à l'affut du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La porte s'ouvrit, puis se ferma.

« _C'est le moment du roulement ? » _se demanda Dazai avant d'ouvrir lentement un œil. Il eut tout juste le temps de le fermer de nouveau avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement.

Il attendit en silence d'apercevoir l'heureux remplaçant de Kunikida (_il était pratiquement sûr que c'était lui, pour avoir entendu ses grognements toute la journée_), et que l'heureux remplaçant en question s'assoie sur sa chaise et trahisse finalement son identité par un son quelconque.

Et il attendit, attendit, attendit, attendit encore, jusqu'à ce que…

« Tu n'es pas mort. »

Dazai s'émut de la familiarité de cette déclaration. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

« Si je le suis. Cette fois c'est la bonne. »

« Stupide crétin. »

* * *

Les drogues pompaient toute son énergie (_tout ça parce qu'on ne l'autorisait toujours pas à les prendre sous forme de pilules_)… (_ah moins qu'il n'ait pas pris ses pilules __en question __et que c'était là le problème_). Toujours est-il qu'il s'en retrouvait terriblement somnolent.

Peu après l'arrivée de Chuuya, l'infirmière voleuse de téléphone déboula pour lui injecter une dose supplémentaire. En conséquence de quoi, Dazai s'endormit.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi lorsque Chuuya le secoua brutalement pour le réveiller. Tout était noir autour de lui.

« Dazai ? » appela-t-il en empoignant ses épaules à deux mains, tandis que l'ancien mafieux tentait de s'extraire du brouillard pâteux dans lequel il était piégé.

« Allez, réveille toi ! » _Et ça y est, une claque sur la joue gauche, une sur la droite… _

« C'est bon, c'est bon » grommela-t-il, tout en s'accrochant aux bras de Chuuya comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider à mieux s'ancrer dans la réalité, « je suis là. »

« Putain… Kunikida disait que tu faisais des cauchemars », soupira-t-il, « mais là c'était un peu trop, hein ? »

Dazai lui adressa un regard confus. « J'ai eu un cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il d'un air stupide.

À la mine qu'il fit, il devint évident que Chuuya n'était pas crédule. « Ouais, un truc du genre… du genre à réciter la Bible entière dans ton sommeil Maquereau ! »

« Et merde ! » Dazai couvrit des mains son visage. Il l'avait réellement refait ? « Ouais… il paraît que j'ai fait ça ces derniers jours. »

S'asseyant de nouveau, Chuuya croisa les jambes et balança l'un de ses pieds de manière régulière.

« Donc, c'est quoi le plan ? Tu ne peux clairement pas continuer comme ça, et… » Chuuya jeta un regard vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée, et baissa la voix. « Apparemment, Mori a de nouveau rencontré ton père », chuchota-t-il.

Le teint, jusqu'alors à peu près normal de Dazai, vira au blanc.

« J'espère qu'aucun des deux n'en reviendra vivant », murmura-t-il dans une tentative désespérée de garder son esprit placide.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule maquereau ! J'ai bougé mon cul pour te dire ça. »

Dazai leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en savait plus où il en était avec Chuuya ces derniers temps, ce qui était sans doute réciproque. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il lui était reconnaissant de son aide.

« Ils savent que tu es en vie Dazai. Ils commencent à rassembler les hommes… »

* * *

**Review ? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Navrée pour cette longue absence. J'ai consacré les dernières semaines à d'autres projets d'écriture qui me tenaient vraiment à cœur. Je poursuivrai bien sûr la traduction de cette fiction, mais à un rythme plus lent. Cela dit, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9.**

Ôgai Mori, ancien médecin illégal, actuel boss de la Mafia Portuaire, était assis face à son grand bureau en acajou. À ses côtés se trouvait Élise, une fillette vêtue d'une belle robe rouge, et aussi la manifestation de son pouvoir.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la tâche ronde laissée par une tasse de café que l'on avait un jour posée sans précaution sur ce bureau dont le prix excédait l'imagination, et qui avait déteint le brun profond du bois d'un halo pâle. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait. Ça l'aurait été s'il avait pu choisir, mais à l'instant présent, cette tâche exaspérante et malencontreuse était surtout un point où rattacher son regard après les événements des jours précédents.

D'une manière qui lui échappait encore, ce bon à rien de vieux crouton était parvenu jusqu'à son bureau, deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il était certain de s'en être débarrassé, dix ans auparavant.

Mori l'avait en effet laissé se vider de son sang sur son propre autel, suite à un _malheureux accident_, le même jour où il avait récupéré son fils, tout juste tombé du clocher, et qui gisait à moitié mort sur la chaussée. _Quel maladroit il avait fait alors !_

Quelque chose en lui s'était en effet brisé à la vue du corps enfantin qui fendait les airs vers un impact sans aucun doute mortel. C'est que, après avoir décidé de récupérer le garçon, Mori l'avait déjà conçu comme _sa propriété exclusive_, et de fait, le pasteur n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui.

Avant de quitter le QG, il avait eu l'intention de payer le pasteur, mais puisque le vieil homme avait abîmé son bien, alors il devrait en payer les conséquences. Ainsi fonctionnaient les choses lorsqu'on se mêlait aux affaires de la Mafia portuaire.

Et après tout ce temps, voilà que le pasteur s'en revenait… Voilà qu'il s'en revenait pour le tuer. Le tuer et récupérer Dazai.

Évidemment, Mori lui avait ri au nez, en lui disant que la Mafia ne disposait pas de politique de retour. Et quand bien même, il arrivait bien trop tard. Le garçon constituait une marchandise expédiée depuis longtemps.

L'ancien médecin songea un instant à lui offrir Élise en guise de compensation, juste pour le taquiner, mais il savait, à la haine palpable du pasteur et aux séquelles qu'il avait infligées à son propre fils, que le vieil homme ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

Rien qu'à y penser, il en avait d'ailleurs la nausée.

La première fois qu'il avait soigné Dazai fut aussi le jour où il l'avait recueilli. Mori s'était alors juré que si le petit ne survivait pas, il retournerait à l'église pour tuer le pasteur une fois de plus (_ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs dû faire_).

Même si une chute de cette hauteur ne lui avait pas été fatale, il avait été impossible à Mori de déterminer combien de supplices Dazai avait endurés avant sa tentative de suicide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les pertes de sang ne coïncidaient pas avec la chute, le traumatisme crânien non plus. Mori était en effet présent lorsque Dazai avait percuté le sol, et il l'avait clairement vu d'abord tomber sur ses pieds. Une telle réception n'aurait pas provoqué ce genre de fractures au niveau de la boîte crânienne, _et encore moins laissé des traces de brûlures sur la quasi totalité de son abdomen, de son dos et de son cou. _

D'accord pour les fractures à la jambe, au bassin, à la colonne vertébrale et aux coudes, pourquoi pas à l'épaule. Mais _les verset de la putain de Bible gravés dans la peau _ne constituaient habituellement pas le genre de séquelles laissées pas une tentative ratée de suicide. Non. Ils en étaient la _cause._

Et les choses n'avaient pas évolué en s'améliorant.

Lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité, l'ancien boss avait en effet ordonné à Mori de poursuivre l'entreprise amorcée par le pasteur.

Le garçon devrait endurer la torture jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne sa seule raison d'être. Jusqu'à ce que l'amour et la compassion lui deviennent tout à fait étrangers pour ne laisser que la souffrance. Jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne connaisse plus rien d'autre.

_C'est ce qu'avait voulu le Boss : une arme humaine dénuée de sentiments. Et c'est ce que Mori lui avait donné._

La cerise sur le gâteau avait été la découverte du pouvoir de nullification du gamin, qui pouvait d'un seul touché supprimer toutes les autres habilités. Bien entendu, la découverte avait quelque peu chamboulé le programme d'entraînement que Mori lui avait concocté, mais cela ne lui avait rien retiré de sa valeur.

Ce pouvoir constituait la première protection de Dazai. On lui avait également enseigné les arts martiaux et le self-defense, mais il s'était avéré que son corps était trop affaibli par la malnutrition et les blessures accumulées par des années de torture.

Ils firent donc avec. Dazai était fragile, il devrait donc s'en contenter et faire de sa faiblesse une force.

Et deux jours plus tôt, voilà que sans y être invité, cet idiot de pasteur s'était tenu devant son magnifique bureau souillé de cette maudite tâche de tasse, pour demander à Mori de lui rendre sa création la meilleure, et aussi la plus décevante.

L'homme avec qui tout avait commencé.

« _L'homme dont le pouvoir fonctionne sur Dazai_ », réalisa-t-il. Entre tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour sauver la vie de Dazai, s'assurer qu'il remarcherait et ensuite l'entraîner, Mori n'avait même pas réaliser cet élément pourtant crucial : Dazai avait tout ce temps été victime du pouvoir de son père.

Et c'est pourquoi le pasteur suscita l'attention de Mori, le jour où il se présenta de nouveau à lui. La seule et _unique _raison pour laquelle il ne le tua pas. Le boss de la Mafia portuaire gardait bien sûr pour lui sa volonté d'éclaircir le mystère autour du pouvoir du pasteur, le seul qui fonctionnait sur Dazai, ce qui lui laissait l'avantage.

Il voulait pour l'instant voir où le mènerait cette affaire. Après tout, lui et le pasteur avaient un intérêt commun.

_Soit Dazai était de leur côté, soit il mourait._

* * *

Chuuya jeta un œil au plateau de nourriture placé devant Dazai.

« Tu manges ? »

Il tourna la tête vers son ancien coéquipier, toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, et lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Le corps de l'ex mafieux avait toujours été frêle, mais parfois, il semblait nettement plus fin, plus faible, que les autres.

« Ça te dirait de t'occuper de ce qui te regarde, poils de carotte ? » rétorqua Dazai, avec plus d'amusement que d'ennui.

En guise de réponse, Chuuya le fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« J'ai vu des cuisses de poulet avec plus de gras que les baguettes qui te servent de jambes. »

Dazai tira la langue et finit par s'affaisser dans son lit pour faire la moue.

« La nourriture d'hôpital est… visqueuse. »

« Visqueuse ? »

« Ouais. »

L'explication ne sembla pas satisfaire Chuuya.

« Allez minus, c'est un terme tout à fait légitime », dit Dazai.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » se défendit le mafieux.

« Pardon minus ? Allez, tu as déjà 22 ans ! Il va bien te falloir admettre que tu ne grandiras plus, _minus_. »

La colère fit gonfler les joues de Chuuya qui sentit le feu lui monter à la tête.

« Tu vois ! Comme tes joues, là maintenant, minuscules et visqueuses ! » chanta joyeusement Dazai, en appuyant avec son index sur les joues en question pour les dégonfler. Pile à cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tout deux tournèrent la tête vers la poignée, et se mirent sur leur garde.

Le panneau s'ouvrit lentement, révélant la silhouette d'un homme aux longs cheveux gris.

« Président », lança Dazai en retirant sa main des joues de Chuuya, l'air de rien.

Chuuya semblait quant à lui clairement mal à l'aise mais se reprit et leva la main pour saluer le président de l'Agence des Détectives armés.

« Je suis _Min… Merde ! _Nakahara Chuuya », s'exclama-t-il tandis que ses pommettes tournaient au rouge pivoine et qu'il se couvrait le visage de la main tout en marmonnant des insanités dans sa barbe.

Dazai jouissait intérieurement.

« Je sais qui tu es Nakahara Chuuya », dit sobrement Fukuzawa avant de reporter son attention sur Dazai.

« J'aimerais te parler, _en privé_ », ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin au mafieux.

Chuuya toussota pour retrouver sa contenance et croisa les bras.

« Parfait, j'ai mieux à faire que d'empêcher ce tas d'os de se pendre par le cul ! » grogna-t-il en faisant volte-face et en agitant la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« À bientôt tronche de cake ! » héla Dazai en retour.

Pour toute réponse, Chuuya agita la main avant de claquer bruyamment la porte.

« Les rouquins sont toujours si impulsifs », lança Dazai avec un sourire satisfait.

Fukuzawa secoua la tête pour signifier sa désapprobation et prit place sur la modeste chaise en plastique qui demeurait nuits et jours au chevet du blessé.

Devant son absence de réponse, Dazai soupira. « Ranpo et Kunikida ont mouchardé, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il à la place, tout en grattant inconsciemment le bandage qu'il avait au cou. Il réalisa soudain que Fukuzawa avait remarqué son geste et baissa immédiatement la main.

« Oui, ils m'ont parlé de tes divagations fiévreuses » lança-t-il, « et je dois t'avouer que je m'inquiète pour toi Dazai. »

Le sourire de Dazai ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Le catéchisme, tu vois de quoi je parle ? »

« Et qu'en est-il de la mention de Mori, le boss de la Mafia portuaire ? »

« Un homme remarquable » se contenta d'alléguer Dazai avec un haussement d'épaules. « Il aurait fait un magnifique enfant de chœur. »

Excédé, Fukuzawa se frappa le front de la main. « Tu es vraiment un moulin à conne… »

« Votre langage patron », le coupa Dazai. « En tant qu'ancien adepte du catéchisme, j'ai les oreilles sensibles. »

Fukazawa était proche de partager le niveau record d'agacement que Kunikida éprouvait quotidiennement à l'encontre de Dazai. Afin de ne pas perdre son calme légendaire, il se redressa et fit quelques pas autour de la pièce.

« Dazai… »

* * *

Dazai aurait voulu que les gens cessent de prononcer son nom sur ce ton. C'était comme s'ils l'accusaient sans arrêt de quelque chose, alors que pour une fois, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était _juste_.

Évidemment, il était difficile pour ses collègues de le voir de cette manière, mais si seulement ils savaient… Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire. Lui le savait pertinemment, sans pouvoir cependant le leur dire. Ils le contrediraient de toute façon.

Une fois Fukuzawa parti, Dazai put se retrouver seul pour la toute première fois depuis une semaine.

Il baissa le dossier de son lit afin de trouver une position plus confortable pour son dos et sa tête qui commençaient à le faire sérieusement souffrir. Ses vertiges semblèrent se stabiliser à mesure qu'il régulait sa respiration, et la nausée finit par elle aussi le laisser tranquille.

Chuuya en savait déjà trop, mais heureusement, Mori, lui, ne le savait pas. Donc dans tous les cas, Chuuya était sauf pour l'instant (_ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait_), du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide…

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Dazai s'autorisa à faire le point sur la situation.

Voilà des années que Mori lui avait dit que son père avait été tué lorsque les mafieux l'avaient retrouvé à l'église. Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas vrai.

Pourquoi son père était-il revenu ? Où était-il pendant tout ce temps, et pourquoi diable (_le langage, Dazai_), tentait-il maintenant de le retrouver ? Il n'était de toute façon plus d'aucune utilité à cette ordure depuis leur première entrevue avec la Mafia portuaire, chose qui lui avait d'ailleurs semblée très claire cette nuit-là, juste avant sa première tentative de… soulagement. De paix, de salut, cet espoir qu'on le laisse… juste et enfin tranquille.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » _songea tout à coup Dazai en fixant la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur sa droite. « _Est-ce que je perds enfin la tête pour de vrai ?_ »

_Non. _C'était déjà le cas depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y avait de toute façon plus grand chose à sauver en lui.

Dazai gloussa à cette pensée. _« Bien ! Ce qui veut dire que quand il n'y a plus grand chose à sauver, il n'y a pas grand chose à perdre non plus. » _

* * *

Le lendemain, Kunikida reçut un appel. Après plusieurs minutes d'écoute, il jeta violemment l'appareil au sol. Tous les regards des agents se braquèrent sur lui, avec un mélange d'effroi et d'appréhension lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux pour se ruer vers celui de Fukuzawa.

Après quelques minutes, le patron débarqua dans la pièce en laissant Kunikida derrière lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.

« Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt dans dix minutes », déclara-t-il. « Dazai a disparu. »

* * *

**Review ? :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10.**

Dazai boitilla aussi loin que possible à travers le jardin de l'immense édifice qui constituait sa maison depuis désormais trois ans.

Il avait été bon. Il avait été si bon. Il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire. Il avait parlé quand on lui avait dit de parler, il s'était tu quand on lui avait dit de se taire, il avait même glapi comme un chien quand on lui avait dit de le faire.

Mais même lui avait ses limites.

Tuer quand on lui disait de tuer, non. Il en était incapable. Alors comment pouvaient-ils attendre de lui qu'il abatte un pauvre animal sans défenses ?

Le chien avait été enfermé dans une cage. Il semblait tellement abattu, détaché de toute chose, maltraité, fatigué, affamé, exactement comme lui. Autant lui demander de se tuer lui-même. Mais il savait qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas ce plaisir.

Dazai avait cessé de compter combien de fois il avait essayé. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Pendaison, overdose, noyade… il avait aussi essayé de s'affamer, de couper l'artère principale de son bras, de s'étouffer avec un sac sur la tête et de se poignarder, rien n'y faisait. Une fois, il était si désespéré qu'il avait tenté de s'assommer jusqu'à la mort en frappant sa tête à répétitions contre un mur de briques. Évidemment, mais ça il ne le réalisa qu'après, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'une telle méthode fonctionne. Il était clair qu'il perdrait connaissance bien avant de mourir.

_Il n'avait jamais rien fait correctement. _

_Ce pauvre chien…_

En trébuchant sur l'un des parterres de fleurs de Koyo, il se réfugia derrière le belvédère et se blottit à même le sol en remontant ses genoux contre son torse. Les bras fermement serrés autour de ses jambes repliées, il y enfouit alors sa tête.

« _Excellent camouflage crétin ! Personne ne te trouvera ici_ », se dit-il avec ironie, sans pour autant parvenir à bouger. Son souffle était trop erratique et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin de se calmer.

« Eh gamin, tout va bien ? »

Dazai sursauta et pressa son dos contre le belvédère. Il avait l'impression que la voix résonnait dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche. Il leva malgré tout les yeux.

C'était un garçon, plus vieux que lui. Il était grand, avec des cheveux auburn, quelques poils mal rasés sur les joues, et des yeux gris qui le fixaient avec un mélange de confusion et d'inquiétude.

Dazai ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu, et son imperméable beige ne collait pas avec les vestes noires habituellement portées par les membres de la Mafia. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ou alors qu'il pouvait _réellement _lui faire confiance. _Merde, il n'en savait plus rien. Il ne savait plus rien du tout. _

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu » dit l'homme en souriant et en s'accroupissant face à lui.

Dazai vit son bras se lever, sa main se porter dans sa direction et se braqua en se demandant ce qu'on allait encore lui faire, avant de constater que l'homme écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Avec un regard exténué, Dazai leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'individu.

« Je m'appelle Sakunosuke Oda, mais les gens m'appellent simplement Oda. »

Son sourire demeura le même et troubla le jeune homme. Le seul sourire qu'il connaissait était en effet le rictus de façade que Mori affichait constamment. Celui-ci semblait si… sincère ? _Est-ce que ça pouvait être le cas dans cette maison des horreurs ? _Dazai décida de ne rien dire, le temps de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Oda gloussa doucement. « Je suis nouveau. On vient de m'embaucher. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide. »

Des voix se firent soudain entendre à proximité et hurlèrent son nom. Dazai se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même.

« C'est toi ? Dazai ? » demanda Oda en portant les yeux en directions des voix.

« Tu ne devrais pas être vu avec moi », souffla faiblement Dazai en enfouissant son visage contre ses genoux. « Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. »

Oda lui porta un regard où ne brillait pas la moindre once de crainte, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Mori, qui venait de contourner le belvédère.

« Oh », s'écria ce dernier. « Sakunosuke Oda. Quel plaisir de te revoir. »

« Docteur Mori », sourit Oda. « J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer ce brillant jeune homme », dit-il en désignant de la main la silhouette tremblante du garçon sur le gazon.

« Vraiment ? Oui, c'est effectivement un garçon brillant. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, une session d'entraînement nous attend. » Le regard de Mori se durcit lorsqu'il croisa celui de Dazai. « Suis-moi Dazai, la récréation est terminée. »

Dazai se releva sur ses genoux tremblants et suivit docilement son mentor vers le bâtiment principal. En portant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il put voir Oda lui adresser un signe de la main. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

* * *

_Le chien n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il le pensait._

Son corps furieux gisait dans un amas de poils et de membres ensanglantés. Il ne bougeait plus, enfin. À quelques pas du cadavre était assis Dazai, lui aussi cerclé d'une flaque de sang.

Des morsures et des griffures couvraient son corps. Plus impressionnant : son visage présentait plusieurs blessures et l'intérieur de sa cuisse souffrait d'une vilaine morsure.

Il sanglotait silencieusement, le couteau à beurre qu'on lui avait laissé en guise d'arme serré contre son torse. Dans sa bouche, il pouvait sentir le goût acide de la bile et fut tout juste capable de se décaler légèrement avant de vomir, une partie sur le sol, une autre sur lui-même.

Une fois son estomac vidé de tout ce qu'il contenait, il tenta de s'éloigner des vomissures et du cadavre et jeta le couteau contre le mur de toutes ses forces. L'objet ricocha contre le mur dans un tintement net et atterrit près de lui.

Ses sanglots s'étaient accentués, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait envie de crier jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix. Il voulait hurler, maudire, pleurer, rire, et… mourir. _Il voulait juste et simplement en finir_.

Si seulement maître Mori pouvait revenir et le laisser sortir. Alors il verrait qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. Peut-être qu'alors… les choses seraient moins difficiles. Mori le félicitait toujours lorsqu'il avait été bon, et il l'avait été, non ?

Dazai était resté assis plusieurs heures, mais Mori ne se montra pas. Le sol était froid, son corps frigorifié, couvert de sang séché. En fermant les yeux, le garçon s'autorisa alors à retourner en esprit dans le seul endroit où il s'était senti heureux.

_C'était le jardin, sauf que la maison n'y était pas. Elle avait brûlé avec tous les membres de la Mafia portuaire. Il avait lui-même verrouillé la porte. _

_Il n'y avait plus que lui et Chuuya, en train de se taquiner, de rire ensemble, et de jouer au loup. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été autorisés à s'amuser ensemble ? Sans doute plus d'un an. Il leur arrivait de se parler, d'étudier ensemble, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher davantage. _

_Un imperméable beige apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Une touffe de cheveux auburn ondulait dans la brise, et un sourire rassurant s'étirait sur un visage harmonieux. Il se tenait face à lui, les mains dans les poches. _

_Et maintenant cet imperméable beige était le sien. _

Dazai revint brutalement à la réalité. Pas dans cette pièce toute noire où il avait abattu le chien, non. _Cette _réalité.

Cette réalité dans laquelle Chuuya et lui étaient ennemis depuis des années. Cette réalité dans laquelle Oda était mort. Cette réalité dans laquelle son père était vraisemblablement revenu d'entre les morts.

Cette réalité dans laquelle il était enchaîné au mur du clocher, exactement comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

* * *

Le premier endroit que Kunikida demanda à ses collègues de fouiller fut les dortoirs. Puisque l'histoire tendait à se répéter, il ne voulait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur en se dispensant de vérifier, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Il envoya donc là-bas Tanizaki et Naomi (en vérité il n'avait envoyé que Tanizaki mais avait préféré ne pas se mêler à la relation ô combien malsaine qu'entretenaient le frère et la sœur lorsque Naomi l'avait immédiatement suivi).

Au départ, il avait voulu envoyer Ranpo et Kenji à l'hôpital pour leur faire chercher des indices sur la position actuelle de Dazai, mais Ranpo avait catégoriquement refusé, en estimant que ses aptitudes seraient plus utiles ailleurs. Il avait donc envoyé Kyôka à sa place.

Fukuzawa avait dû se rendre à une réunion qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accorder le loisir de manquer, mais leur avait dit de l'appeler dès qu'ils trouveraient quoi que ce soit d'important, et leur assura qu'il reviendrait aussi vite que possible.

Ne restaient désormais que lui, Atsushi, Yosano et Ranpo.

Kunikida réfléchit méthodiquement à leur prochaine manœuvre. Il savait qu'ils devraient retourner à cette maudite église. Il serait par ailleurs (et malheureusement) utile de passer un coup de fil à cet incroyablement condescendant de mafieux, Nakahara Chuuya. Ne serait-ce que pour l'informer des derniers événements. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas le pire allier dont ils pourraient disposer en cas de confrontation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ranpo ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au costume brun qui s'était affalé dans sa chaise de bureau, les pieds posés sur la table, une sucette en bouche.

« Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais », ricana l'agent en dégainant ses lunettes dans un geste cérémonieux. Tout en imaginant que l'air autour de lui se mouvait et se mettait à tournoyer autour de lui, il énonça alors le nom de son « superpouvoir » : Super déduction.

« Il ne s'est pas sauvé de son propre chef cette fois. Compte tenu de ses blessures et des complications provoquées par sa dernière évasion, il ne peut pas se déplacer seul. Il a été kidnappé », dit Ranpo, avec une sorte d'hésitation, avant de retirer ses lunettes et de faire face à la confusion de ses coéquipiers.

« Je crois qu'elles sont abimées », marmonna-t-il en essuyant les verres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Atsushi.

« Je n'ai rien vu », confessa Ranpo. « Enfin si… mais je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Dis-nous. Ça pourrait nous être utile, même si tes lunettes sont… cassées » tenta Kunikida.

Ranpo hésita et croqua soudain dans la sucette qu'il avait gardée en bouche.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Oh allez ! » s'impatienta Kunikida. La main de Yosano agrippa soudain son épaule, et il tressaillit en sentant ses ongles pénétrer sa peau.

« Mon chou », dit-elle en plaisantant. « Peut-être que tu devrais simplement nous dire ce que toi tu penses, et on essaiera de démêler l'histoire ensemble. »

« Très bien », acquiesça Ranpo. « Eh bien, compte tenu de sa connaissance de la Bible et des prières, je pense que Dazai a été élevé dans une institution religieuse très stricte, et je pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec sa chute du clocher de l'église de Shinja. Il serait en fait fort possible que l'église ait quelque chose à voir avec son passé. Peut-être que son père était en fait pasteur ? »

« Ça ferait sens en tout cas », murmura Kunikida.

« Et cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le corps de Dazai est entièrement couvert de bandages. Le fait que Dazai se soit blessé un grand nombre de fois n'est un secret pour personne. Nous avons tous été témoin de sa grande créativité en matière de tentatives de suicide, et ce n'est pas non plus un secret qu'il doit avoir un grand nombre de cicatrices, donc pourquoi les couvrir ainsi ? » réfléchit Ranpo à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Atsushi en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversations à propos de son mentor et n'était pas certain que ses jambes le supportent encore pour la suite des révélations.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la violence et les tortures n'avaient jamais fait partie de l'histoire de l'Église chrétienne. Si son père était un extrémiste, et ça collerait bien avec les versets que Dazai récitait dans son sommeil… »

Atsushi devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« Assez », lança Kunikida d'un ton ferme. « Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu. J'aimerais que tu rappelles les autres, et que tu leur dises de rappliquer à l'église de Shinja, une fois leurs tâches terminées. Ils ne trouveront probablement rien, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'aucun indice ne nous échappe. Peu importe que Ranpo ait raison ou non, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de ma traduction ^^ Navrée pour le temps de publication entre les chapitres. J'essaie d'alterner la traduction avec le travail sur mes propres fictions, tout en essayant quand même de profiter des vacances (parce que faut pas déconner !). Cela dit, j'ai pu constater que vous étiez plutôt nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et j'en suis très contente. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Même si sur ce coup l'histoire n'est pas de moi, j'essaie en effet de fournir un beau travail de traduction et un texte de qualité, donc c'est toujours sympa de faire savoir que vous appréciez ;) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11.**

_Dans la pièce aux murs carrelés et à l'air glacial, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage familier. Un mince faisceau de lumière éclaira alors le visage abattu de l'adolescent qui __s'__était recroquevillé sur le sol et se balançait d'avant en arrière. _

_Le regard de Dazai se riva sur Mori dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Un sourire nerveux mais soulagé étira lentement ses lèvres et en retour, Mori sourit aussi. Quelque chose dans les yeux du médecin dépassait les mots, et même les pensées. _

_Du regret ? De la tristesse ? _

_Le sourire feint de Dazai se mut alors en cri, comme si un autre chien avait été enfermé dans la pièce._

* * *

Mori porta un regard stoïque à son prisonnier. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait oscillé entre l'inconscience et un état d'éveil incertain. Pour Mori, l'absence de remarques cinglantes et de moqueries de la part de son ancien apprenti commençait à se faire pour le moins pesante. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à ce petit garçon, d'à peine dix ans, brisé jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, qu'il avait sauvé d'un homme à qui il le rendait désormais, bien des années plus tard.

L'enlever de l'hôpital avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Une fois le club des babysitters dispersé, il avait eu le champ libre pour agir à son aise, et il s'était avéré qu'aucune précaution n'avait été prise. Mori s'était aventuré dans l'établissement vêtu de sa vieille blouse, passant ainsi pour l'un des médecins de l'hôpital. Le réceptionniste n'avait même pas hésité une seconde à lui donner le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Dazai, et il n'avait eu qu'à s'y rendre, à injecter au détective de garde une bonne dose de somnifère, et à débrancher son ancien apprenti des fils et des tuyaux dont il était harnaché avant de l'asseoir dans une chaise roulante.

L'opération avait été si facile qu'elle en avait presque été décevante. Il n'en avait été que plus heureux que la Mafia portuaire possède sa propre division médicale, avec tout le personnel et les équipements nécessaires pour traiter n'importe quel type de blessure ou de maladie.

_Le niveau laissait clairement à désirer chez les Détectives armés. _

Quant au pasteur, il avait lui aussi été source de déception. Sa large et imposante carrure avait été remplacée par celle d'un vieil homme bossu, dont le décalage avec la réalité n'en faisait désormais qu'un pauvre fou.

Il était pour l'instant en bas, du côté de l'autel, et alternait les moments de prières et de discussion avec un congrès imaginaire.

Mori gloussa. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais cru en un seul dieu.

Avec calme, il se dirigea vers la silhouette inerte de Dazai pour évaluer la gravité de ses blessures et combien de temps il pourrait demeurer dans cet état avant d'y succomber.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Dazai, c'était un dimanche. Il était passé par hasard près de l'église, juste après la messe. Le pasteur s'y tenait, grand et stoïque, les mains levées vers la foule. Derrière lui, le visage à moitié couvert de bandages, se tenait un garçon, lourdement appuyé sur une paire de béquilles.

Avec son costume noir, il semblait presque se fondre dans les murs sombres de l'édifice et semblait terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard de quiconque. Invisible, il l'était pour tous, excepté pour Mori.

Pour Mori, il s'était dévoilé avec l'éclat d'une luciole dans la nuit. Une âme délaissée, un esprit en miette, et un pêcheur sans possibilité de rédemption. Il était parfait.

Le médecin s'était donc renseigné sur l'étrange duo, et il s'était avéré qu'à l'époque, le pasteur était connu, dans les branches les plus extrémistes de l'église catholique installée à Yokohama, comme l'un de ceux qui s'étaient le plus attachés à montrer la force de leur Foi. Ses partisans croyaient en tout ce qu'il disait (ou montrait, ce qui dans ce cas précis gonflait l'égo du pasteur).

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle personne ne connaissait son véritable nom. En réalité, le pasteur se nommait Gen'emon Tsushima (1), et avait appelé son fils Shuji (2), mais il voulait uniquement être connu sous le titre de pasteur. LE Pasteur. Le seul et l'unique. Celui qui pouvait leur montrer Dieu. Aucun registre à Yokohama ne faisait par ailleurs état de leurs identités respectives, et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en trouver la moindre trace. Le Pasteur appelait seulement Dazai par son prénom lorsqu'il était le seul spectateur de ses « performances » et que ces dernières s'avéraient trop couteuses pour le garçon.

Avec ces éléments en main, il avait été facile pour Mori de faire tourner la situation selon ses désirs afin de dévoiler à tous la… supercherie du Pasteur. Le fait que la représentation que le garçon se faisait de Dieu ait pris le visage de son propre père n'était finalement qu'une heureuse coïncidence.

Mori soupira et reporta son attention sur les bandages défaits de Dazai, qui laissaient visibles ses avant-bras. Chaque jour de sa vie était gravé dans les cicatrices qui jonchaient son corps.

Encore une fois, le boss de la Mafia portuaire gloussa tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

* * *

« Qu'est-que Skindiana Bones (3) a fait cette fois ? » ricana Chuuya sans dissimuler l'agressivité de sa voix en décrochant son portable.

« Je devrais t'emprunter ce surnom de temps en temps », marmonna Kunikida en attendant que les membres de l'agence aient pris place dans les voitures qu'ils avaient pu se dégoter.

« Ferme ta gueule ou dis-moi franchement ce qu'il se passe. »

« J'aurais bien aimé mais moi-même je n'en sais presque rien. Dazai a encore disparu de l'hôpital pendant la nuit. »

« Quel choc », rétorqua nonchalamment Chuuya. « Désolé mais la momie ne m'a pas tenu au jus cette fois. »

« Nous nous rendons à l'église de Shinja. C'est le dernier endroit que nous n'avons pas encore vérifié. »

Kunikida attendit une réponse, mais celle-ci ne vint pas, donc il poursuivit.

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé le savoir, au cas où tu voudrais nous suivre. »

Un long silence et un soupir exaspéré retentirent à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bien ! », puis un court « merde », se firent seulement entendre avant que l'appel ne soit coupé.

* * *

Chuuya ne perdit pas de temps avant de se précipiter vers sa moto, plus rapide et aisée pour griller les feux rouges. Il se demandait s'il devait informer les détectives armés à propos du père de Dazai, mais ignorait combien ils en savaient déjà. Il n'était de toute façon plus question de s'expliquer. Le temps pressait.

Avant de démarrer, quelque chose lui revint soudain en tête. Marmonnant un énième juron, il retourna chez lui et récupéra un sac qu'il avait précieusement conservé avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de filer dans la brume matinale. Les flaques d'eau éclaboussaient ses bottes tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers cet endroit qui lui glaçait le sang. Alors il n'eut plus qu'à prier (_non nonnon, pas moyen_) et à espérer que la situation ne leur échappe pas.

* * *

Dans une autre partie de la ville, deux véhicules se précipitaient vers l'église de Shinja. Les détectives armés n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendrait là-bas. Comme à ses habitudes, Atsushi était assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Kunikida avec Kyoka. Ses jambes n'arrêtaient plus de trembler alors qu'il jetait un regard éreinté à travers la fenêtre.

Ranpo était assis sur le siège passager, Kunikida conduisait. Yosano était au volant de l'autre voiture en compagnie de Kenji et Tanizaki.

Ils trouvèrent une place dans l'une des rues aux alentours de l'église. À peine sortis de leurs véhicules respectifs, une moto rouge et noire fila sous leur nez. Son conducteur jeta son casque sur le bitume et se précipita vers la clôture qui entourait l'édifice en ruines.

« Chuuya ! » le héla Kunikida en traversant la route.

Encore une fois, les grilles étaient fermées par de lourdes chaînes, et le petit homme les secoua furieusement avant de se décider à les escalader. Kunikida dégaina son carnet et matérialisa une pince dont il se servit pour couper le verrou.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement et surprit le mafieux qui se trouvait dessus et s'y accrocha pour ne pas tomber.

« Patience mon ami », sourit Kenji tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte du cimetière.

Chuuya grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de sauter du portail. Kunikida semblait prêt à ouvrir la porte de l'église, mais Chuuya franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'arrêta.

« Attends », haleta-t-il. Kunikida le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Chuuya lui agrippait fermement le bras.

« Les portes étaient verrouillées lorsque nous sommes venus la dernière fois », dit calmement Chuuya. « Quelqu'un est venu depuis. S'il s'agit de… » comment leur dire ?

« Du père de Dazai ? » laissa échapper Ranpo. Chuuya lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Vous saviez donc déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Ce n'est là qu'une déduction », expliqua Ranpo avec un air penaud, comme s'il avait honte de ne pas avoir compris le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Eh bien vous êtes probablement dans le vrai. Et si c'est bien ce qui est en train de se produire, Dazai est réellement en danger », expliqua Chuuya. « Mori, le boss de la Mafia portuaire, doit y être aussi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! » Kunikida frémissait de colère et sentit le sang lui monter à la tête mais fut interrompu par un regard menaçant de la part du petit homme.

« C'est pas le moment ! » grimaça Chuuya. « Il faut qu'on se bouge ! »

« _Merde, merde, merde, il va vraiment me détester et chercher à m'anéantir pour ça », _songea-t-il en même temps.

Mais il était déjà là. Et Dazai l'était aussi.

Chuuya se mit lui-même face aux grandes portes pour les ouvrir et interrogea du regard les détectives qui lui répondirent par un hochement de tête. Ils étaient prêts.

Les portes émirent un profond grincement, et une voix incertaine s'éleva depuis l'intérieur de l'édifice.

« Montre-moi ta lumière ! Je suis ton humble serviteur. Je t'en prie, écoute la plainte d'un pauvre pêcheur ! »

Les lumière se mirent à vaciller, et pour la première fois depuis douze ans surgit de nouveau le brouillard pourpre qui avait hanté les cauchemars de Chuuya.

Mori se tenait contre un mur, au fond du sanctuaire, et jeta aux nouveaux arrivants un regard satisfait.

Un peu plus loin, Dazai était affaissé aux pieds d'un escaliers. On lui avait ôté sa tunique d'hôpital et il gisait, à peine conscient, presque nu, à l'exception de ses sous-vêtements et des bandages qui couvraient sa peau.

À quelques pas de lui se tenaient le Pasteur, les mains levées et les yeux fermés tandis que la brume noire engloutissait encore une fois le corps de son fils.

Le corps sans forces de Dazai se mit à trembler, de terreur ou de douleur. Peut-être les deux. Les convulsions qui lui avaient été si familières recommencèrent et montèrent en violence, avant de le laisser inerte sur le sol, couché sur le flanc.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Pas un son, pas une lumière, pas un mouvement. Rien.

Jusqu'à ce que soudain, le dos brisé de Dazai s'arque dans une plainte douloureuse. Un épais brouillard noir s'échappa alors de sa bouche et se transforma en une forme qui se tint devant lui.

Les détectives armés assistaient, interdits, à l'effroyable spectacle. L'habilité qui se déployaient sous leurs yeux, non seulement ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parlé, mais au-delà de ça, elle fonctionnait sur Dazai. Le choc fut d'autant plus grand lorsque l'apparition prit forme.

Seul Mori ne fut pas surprit.

_C'était Dazai. _

* * *

**(1) et (2) Gen'emon Tsushima était le père du vrai Osamu Dazai, qui s'appelait en réalité Shuji Tsushima, avant de prendre le pseudonyme qu'on lui connait aujourd'hui.**

**(3) Il s'agit d'un jeu de mots avec Indiana Jones, mais je n'ai pas su comment le traduire, donc j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite, qui arrive plus vite que prévu, mais je me suis moi-même laissée emballer par la traduction XD Il faut dire que ce chapitre est particulièrement intense et... dur... Ce pauvre Dazai en bave pas mal, et je dois avouer que le travail d'écriture a été assez atroce... Pour les âmes sensibles, ce chapitre est clairement le plus violent de la fiction. Il en restera ensuite deux, qui marqueront la conclusion de l'histoire. Merci en tout cas à vous pour les vues, toujours aussi nombreuses, et pour les commentaires surtout ! Trois en l'espace de si peu de temps, c'est génial (et c'est peut-être aussi pour cela que la suite arrive aussi vite ^^ commentaires = motivation reboustée !). **

**Yela : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise à ce point et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12.**

Glacés, les membres de l'ADA émirent un cri commun qui alerta le pasteur de leur présence.

« Ah, mes ouailles sont revenues » résonna sa voix contre les hauts murs de la nef. « Bienvenue à vous, saint troupeau. »

« Ce Pasteur n'est pas comme celui qu'on avait à la maison », lança nonchalamment Kenji.

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne l'est pas », grogna Chuuya avant de faire un pas en avant.

« Attend, Chuuya, qu'est-ce que tu… » dit Kunikida en esquissant un geste pour le rattraper. Avant de lancer la moindre attaque, ils devaient évaluer la situation et établir un plan. Ils n'avaient en effet pas la moindre idée de ce qui se profilait face à eux, mais Chuuya l'ignora royalement.

« Chuuya, content que tu nous aies rejoins pour la fête », chantonna joyeusement la voix de Mori tandis qu'il levaient les mains vers les voûtes de l'église, comme s'il s'agissait de l'encadrement d'une monumentale scène. Chuuya marcha d'un pas résolu jusqu'à l'allée de moquette qui menait au cœur.

« Désolé pour le retard. Je viens seulement d'apprendre par cette joyeuse compagnie que les festivités avaient commencé. Tu aurais pu m'appeler », se renfrogna-t-il d'un air irrité.

« Chu… » souffla Atsushi. Il se précipita en avant pour le rattraper mais Kunikida s'interposa dans un geste protecteur et secoua la tête.

« Voilà ce qu'on appelle une trahison, Atsushi. Il t'aurait fallu l'apprendre tôt ou tard. On ne peut jamais se fier à un membre de la Mafia portuaire », dit-il, l'œil sombre. « Et c'est particulièrement le cas pour ce lâche », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Chuuya.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et jeta un regard en arrière. « J'imagine qu'il s'agit là de l'un des dix commandements du manuel d'instructions de l'Agence », ricana-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Un faisceau de lumière rouge auréola sa silhouette lorsqu'il reprit sa marche, mais se dissipa un instant lorsqu'il porta son attention sur la silhouette inerte de Dazai.

« J'ai toujours rêvé », grimaça ce dernier avant d'être interrompu par une brusque quinte de toux « de… de t'attendre à l'autel. »

Chuuya sentit un rictus déformer ses lèvres et cracha sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de Dazai. « Tu te la mets là où je pense, mouche à merde. »

Puis il adressa un bref signe de tête au Pasteur, malade rien qu'à l'idée de le savoir parmi eux, avant de rejoindre Elise, aux côtés de Mori.

* * *

Dazai était à peine capable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait reconnu le brouillard familier, les battements dans sa tête, la douleur d'une commotion, tandis que la tristesse des murs gris commençait à danser sous ses yeux.

_Chuuya est là aussi_, pensa-t-il sans être sûr que c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les commotions était ce qu'il appréciait le moins, parce qu'elles le rendaient étourdit, confus.

Il ne put donc trouver d'autre parade que le sourire. Peu importe combien son corps souffrait, combien la douleur l'assaillait et combien sa tête lui faisait mal, peu importe les remontées de bile qui brûlaient sa gorge et qui menaçaient de couler de sa bouche à tout instant, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était là, face au pouvoir de son père, encore une fois.

Après son arrivée à l'église et avant que tout ne commence, il avait brièvement sombré dans l'inconscience. Et lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, Dazai pensait qu'il était de nouveau victime d'un souvenir, particulièrement prégnant des jours d'ombres passés entre ces murs. Ce genre de choses lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était jeune, à un point tel que parfois, il ne savait plus différencier l'hallucination de la réalité. La seule chose qui pourrait faire sens, maintenant qu'il était revenu, c'était donc que tout redevienne comme avant.

Là, sous le clocher, il leva les yeux vers son lui-même de dix ans, et sentit sa nuque se glacer. C'était comme si sous ses vêtements, chaque blessure, chaque cicatrice s'enflammait de nouveau et le consumait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'on gravait au couteau le mot de damnation sur ses épaules. Tout deux se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, ici, dans cette chambre des horreurs où les germes qui donneraient naissance au monstre qu'était Osamu Dazai avaient été plantés pour la première fois.

Lui, le fantôme de son ancien lui, semblait cependant si _réel_… Il avait besoin de savoir si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait encore des tours. C'était comme s'il pouvait réellement le toucher.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit lorsque l'apparition se jeta sur lui.

Le choc fut suffisant. La surprise de l'attaque le renversa en arrières sur les dalles de pierre qui avaient recueilli son long supplice, douze ans plus tôt.

_Oui, ça faisait terriblement sens, puisqu'il avait toujours été son pire ennemi. _

Une puissante pression sur les bandages qui enserraient son cou le ramena à la réalité. Il pouvait entendre le rire menaçant de son père, quelque part dans l'édifie, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des cris aussi, mais qui lui semblait alors trop lointain. Dazai porta alors son attention sur ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ou du moins ce qu' « il », grâce au pouvoir de son père, tenait dans ses mains. C'était un peu comme son père lui-même.

Un couteau.

Un couteau qu'il connaissait très bien. Son manche en bois était orné d'une croix en or et sur la lame était gravés ces mots : _« Inflige la blessure pour éloigner le mal »_. Cette même lame qui avait pénétré sa peau bien plus de fois que n'importe quelle autre (c'est-à-dire beaucoup), pour écrire psaumes et sacrilèges en lettres de sang sur la quasi totalité de son corps. Mots qu'il avait passé sa vie à tenter d'effacer en frottant parfois sa peau jusqu'au sang avant d'adopter des méthodes plus _radicales._

Son lui-même de dix ans plaça le couteau sur sa gorge.

« On dirait bien que tu vas enfin pouvoir de tuer toi-même », gloussa Mori en conservant son éternel sourire.

D'un mouvement sec, la lame incisa sa chair.

Des gouttelettes de sang ruisselèrent sur son torse tandis que son corps s'effondrait de nouveau au sol.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut ni plus ni moins qu'une torture.

* * *

Lorsque l'apparition trancha la gorge de Dazai, le monde sembla s'arrêter. Les bandes, déjà grises de saleté, qui couvraient son torse furent teintées d'écarlate.

Et pourtant, il bougeait encore. Il gisait, replié sur lui-même, les épaules secouées de tremblements. Son souffle râpeux et erratique semblait comme amplifié par les volumes de l'église.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre, jusqu'à ce que le Pasteur se mette à jubiler de contentement. Avançant jusqu'à son fils, il agrippa les bandages qu'il avait encore autour du cou et les lui arracha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches comme ça mon fils ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et souffreteuse avant d'attraper ses cheveux et de lui relever la tête d'un coup sec pour dévoiler sa gorge dénudée.

« Non… », gémit Dazai dans un moment de panique, incapable de supporter la honte d'être ainsi exposé aux membres de l'Agence, ainsi qu'à Chuuya.

Son cou était couvert de cicatrices, plus ou moins anciennes. Des cicatrices de brûlures, de coupures, des marques de cordes, de chaînes, de tout ce qui semblait lui être passé par la main lorsque ses _pulsions _le poussaient à se blesser en charcutant sans merci la chair pour faire taire ses propres démons. C'était cependant là ce à quoi on s'attendait.

Ce qui pétrifia véritablement l'assistance, fut le large pentagramme inversé, découpé dans la peau même pour y laisser une marque hideuse.

« Le garçon, dont l'âme est aussi noire que les yeux, a besoin d'une rédemption », dit le Pasteur à l'adresse de sa « congrégation », à savoir les membres hébétés de l'Agence. Le visage de Dazai trahissait un mélange affligeant de douleur, d'humiliation, de chagrin aussi.

« Je sais que tu as essayé mon fils, je sais. Mais tu ne seras jamais un enfant de Dieu. J'aurais dû le savoir dès le jour de ta naissance. Le corps de ta mère t'avais rejeté dès le cinquième mois de grossesse. _Les cinq pointes du pentagramme. _Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser le médecin de rendre la vie. Le monde fut condamné à l'instant même où tu poussa ton premier souffle. Parce que cet air que tu respirais ne t'étais pas destiné. » Il frappa Dazai pour le renverser sur le ventre.

Assommés par les événements, personne n'avait réalisé que l'apparition de Dazai avait disparu et que c'était désormais le Pasteur qui tenait la dague. Il la laissa courir le long du dos de son fils, tranchant ainsi les bandages qui étaient enroulés autour de son torse et de son abdomen. Il fit ensuite de même avec ses bras et ses jambes.

Le Pasteur défit ainsi ce dont Dazai s'était fait une armure toute sa vie durant. Apparurent alors au grand jour toutes les blessures, les mots, les prières, les symboles religieux gravés dans la peau, les brûlures faites au chalumeau, et celles faites par Mori après son entrée à la Mafia, les marques de morsures, les cicatrices chirurgicales, les impacts de balles aussi, toutes les séquelles qu'il avait gardé de ses affrontements et, enfin, ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même.

Pas une parcelle, un centimètre de peau, n'avait échappé aux mutilations.

Et voilà qu'il gisait désormais, nu, aussi fragile et démuni que le jour de sa naissance. _Le jour où il aurait aussi dû mourir. _

Ce jour où il était venu au monde et qui ne signifiait rien pour lui. Ce jour où il n'avait fait qu'affliger la terre de sa présence.

Au moment exact où cette dernière pensée traversa l'esprit de Dazai, une force nébuleuse se jeta derrière lui avec une vitesse surhumaine.

Le Pasteur fut percuté de plein fouet et s'écrasa contre un mur, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Foutu… Chuuya !_

Atsushi profita de la confusion pour se précipiter vers Dazai, suivi du reste de l'Agence.

« Reculez ! » tonna la voix de Mori tandis qu'Elise s'interposait entre Dazai et les détectives armés, prête à attaquer le premier qui oserait la dépasser.

Ils auraient néanmoins tenté, si Mori n'avait pas pointé le canon d'un révolver en direction de la tête de son ancien subordonné.

Le Pasteur était épinglé au mur par une paire de mains gantées. Un filet de sang roula à l'arrière de son crâne lorsque Chuuya referma sa prise sur lui.

« Tu as le Pasteur sous contrôle, Chuuya-kun ? » demanda le boss de la Mafia portuaire sans détacher son regard de la silhouette de Dazai.

« Sans problème », sourit Chuuya en appuyant son avant-bras contre la gorge du vieil homme.

« Bien », murmura Mori en se rapprochant de Dazai pour se tenir juste au-dessus de lui.

Dazai luttait pour garder la tête levée. Il la sentit osciller de temps en temps tandis que Mori se mettait à lui parler.

« De tout ce que j'ai accompli, je sais que tu es ma plus grande fierté », souffla-t-il. « Tu alliais en toi tous les contraires, toutes les possibilités. À la fois dieu et diable. Soigneux et violent. Apathique et maniaque. Vivant et mort… Je sais, je n'ai pas pu remplacer ton père, mais j'ai veillé sur toi comme si ton sang et ta chair étaient les miens. Les choses que je t'ai faites, J'ai… » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne voulais pas les faire. »

Quelque chose dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il croisa ceux de Dazai, semblait réellement sincère et désolé. Dazai fut incapable de répondre, déjà trop occupé à rester conscient. Et surtout parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

« Le jour où je t'ai recueilli après ta première tentative de suicide… _Quelle grande étape_ », ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. « Je savais ce que tu étais. » Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la silhouette du Pasteur. « Oui, un prodige du démon. Un capitaine d'exception pour la Mafia portuaire. Et j'avais raison. J'ai veillé des nuits et des jours entiers pour m'assurer que tu ne quittes pas ce monde, parce que tu étais si près du but. Plus près que je n'osais l'admettre. Mais tu t'en es tiré. Comme tu l'as toujours fait. Oui, tu as réellement été ma plus grande réussite, ainsi que, et à tous les égards, ma plus grande déception. » Son doigts frémit sur la détente du revolver.

« J'ai passé des nuits sans dormir en imaginant de quelle manière je pourrais te tuer. À vrai dire, j'ai quelques bonnes idées en tête ». Il regarda son revolver et haussa les épaules. « Cette méthode n'en fait pas partie », expliqua-t-il.

« Non, il y en a de plus… créatives. Parce que tu es malheureusement comme un cafard. _Impossible à tuer. _Peu importe combien toi, moi ou un autre essaiera, tu es juste _incapable_ de mourir. »

« Tout comme ton père », ajouta-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. Le canon toujours pointé en direction de Dazai, Mori se rapprocha lentement. Elise gardait toujours les membres de l'Agence à distance et était prête à réagir au moindre geste.

Mori esquissa un sourire satisfait. « Maintenant, j'aimerais terminer ce que j'ai commencé. »

Baissant son arme, il releva doucement Dazai et l'aida à se tenir debout.

Dazai émit un faible gémissement. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque la douleur provoquée par le mouvement assaillit son dos. Il s'appuya lourdement sur l'épaule de Mori et traina sa jambe blessée comme il pouvait tandis que le boss de la Mafia portuaire l'entraînait vers le Pasteur.

« Je pense que tu mérites d'achever tout ça, une bonne fois pour toutes », dit-il en tendant le revolver à Dazai.

Chuuya avait relâché sa prise sur le Pasteur qui glissa mollement contre le mur, mais restait prêt à intervenir au cas où il retrouverait ses forces ou tenterait quelque chose de stupide.

Dazai prit l'arme et la pointa en tremblant en direction de son père, qui se mit à le supplier en se recroquevillant contre le mur.

À la surprise générale, Dazai abaissa le revolver. Malgré la douleur, il prit une profonde inspiration et la rendit à Mori. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais ils se comprenaient mieux qu'aucun d'eux n'osait l'admettre.

Mori aida donc Dazai à s'agenouiller au sol, près de son père et de Chuuya. Retournant sur ses pas, il ramassa ensuite la dague que le Pasteur avait laissée tomber lors de l'attaque de Chuuya, et la donna à Dazai.

Dazai avait alors oublié ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était le poids du couteau dans ses mains.

Avec grand peine, il se traina vers son père en répétant les mots gravés sur la lame, et dont son esprit avait été marqué au fer rouge. Il les répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de son père et bourreau, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Alors, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Dazai leva la dague.

« Pardonne-moi mon père, pour mes pêchés », dit-il d'une voix rauque, aussi morte que son regard. « Je suis sur le point de prendre la vie d'un homme de Dieu… D'un homme qui a abusé de son nom et de son pouvoir sur ses disciples. D'un homme qui a tué sa femme et ses filles. C'est de cet homme dont je prends la place en tant que persécuteur, juge de ses actes ainsi que de son indigne existence. Je me tiens devant toi comme le fils de mon père, comme la fourmi écrasée par son ombre colossale. Donc s'il-te-plaît, écoute la plainte d'un putain de pêcheur et pardonne-moi pour le pêcher que je m'apprête à commettre. »

Dazai se jeta alors en avant, insensible à la douleur, aux émotions, totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait, aveuglé par la rage et la colère. Lorsque le poignard fendit la peau de son père et que le sang gicla sur son visage, il n'y prêta pas attention non plus. Il se contenta de frapper, encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore… jusqu'à ce que ses forces le lâchent complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans une marre de sang, celui de son père, mais le sien aussi, le souffle coupé, incapable de bouger.

Encore une fois, tout devint silencieux autour de lui, et Dazai ne sut si c'était là la réalité, ou s'il avait encore perdu connaissance.

Il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Chuuya s'accroupir à ses côtés et placer un paquet sous ses yeux.

Le manteau d'Oda. Son manteau. Chuuya l'en couvrit doucement et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Je suis tellement désolé », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ancien coéquipier. Plusieurs sons familiers se muèrent en un vague brouhaha tandis que Dazai laissait ses yeux se fermer.

Alors, et pour de bon, il fut incapable de les rouvrir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une petite pause, je me suis enfin remise à la traduction, et comme il ne reste qu'un chapitre je pense que celle-ci s'achèvera dans les jours prochains (il serait temps !) ^^ Sinon je profite de ce petit mot pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée (pour moi c'est le désespoir absolu... à peine prof et j'ai déjà envie de retourner en vacances... XD) **

**Yela**** :**** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D je suis contente que la traduction te plaise autant que l'histoire, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme je le dis à chaque fois, c'est la meilleure des récompenses ^^**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13.**

_Tout est noir. Tout est calme. Tout va bien. _

La seule chose qu'il peut entendre, c'est le remue-ménage ténu de ses collègues qui s'activent autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il peut sentir, ce sont les gants de cuir qui caressent son visage et qui écartent de temps en temps les mèches de cheveux sur son front.

_Tout va bien. Tout est terminé. _Tout est pour le mieux.

Son père est mort. Il le sait. Pas même une ordure comme ce vieillard pourrait résister à dix coups de poignards assénés dans la tête, et dix de plus dans la poitrine. Il espère même, histoire d'être sûr, que Mori lui coupe la tête et la donne à manger aux cochons. Ou mieux encore, son cœur. On ne pouvait jamais être sûr quand on voyait le nombre d'insectes qui pouvaient vivre sans leur tête. Il laisserait donc Mori faire ce qu'il voudrait avec le corps, du moment que ce dernier n'était pas enterré dans la même terre que ceux de sa mère et de ses sœurs. Il laisserait Mori nourrir ses fantasmes indigestes, juste pour s'assurer que cet ordure meure en enfer.

_Tout est calme. Tout est sourd. Tout est mort._

* * *

Atsushi était comme assommé. Les genoux tremblants, le jeune homme fut tout juste capable d'exécuter un pas avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Yosano qui le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Durant la scène sanglante qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux, elle avait gardé un œil sur les agents les plus jeunes, consciente que ce à quoi ils assistaient accablerait n'importe qui, et en particulier quelqu'un d'aussi inexpérimenté et impressionnable qu'Atsushi.

Même s'ils étaient désormais tous au courant du passé de Dazai à la Mafia portuaire, Yosano (ainsi que Kyoka) étaient sans doute les seules capables de réellement comprendre ce qu'il en avait couté à Dazai d'aller de l'avant, de survivre à une vie de mafieux qu'il n'avait pas choisie, mais dont les mains calleuses l'avaient modelé jusqu'à le briser.

Les horreurs qu'il avait vues, parfois même exécutées… elle savait par expérience la terreur et le dégoût qu'on pouvait en tirer. Et en tant que capitaine de la Mafia, elle pouvait à peine imaginer quelles atrocités il avait traversé.

Avec ça, lui-même s'était soumis à de tels actes de cruauté…

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait été la seule à l'Agence à connaître les tortures qu'il s'infligeait et qu'il cachait sous ses bandages. L'évidence même d'une vie passée dans la souffrance.

Mais désormais, tous savait, tous l'avait vu. Ce que le clown mielleux dissimulait derrière son masque.

Yosano fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par Atsushi qui se dégagea de sa poigne pour se précipiter hors de l'église. Elle reprit ainsi conscience du chaos qui l'entourait. Son instinct la poussa à la poursuite du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais elle fut hélée par Kunikida qui réclama son assistance.

« Kyoka », commença-t-elle à appeler avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. L'adolescente s'était déjà mise à la poursuite de son ami, certainement soulagée elle aussi de pouvoir s'enfuir d'un tel endroit. Yosano se fit une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de lui parler plus tard. Les événements lui avaient sans doute rappelé de mauvais souvenirs à elle aussi.

Chose faite, la médecin se précipita au chevet de Dazai.

* * *

« Atsushi-kun ? » murmura Kyoka, aussi doucement que sa petite voix le lui permettait tandis que la silhouette recroquevillée et prostrée du jeune homme lui apparaissait à l'extérieur de l'église. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Atsushi ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer ses bras autour de ses genoux repliés contre son torse, tremblant sous la pluie et les assauts du vent.

« Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur… Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Ils ont couvert le… le corps », ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » répondit finalement Atsushi. « Je peux supporter la vue d'un cadavre Kyoka. J'ai déjà vu du sang. C'est juste… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de stabiliser sa voix. « Je ne peux pas voir Dazai comme ça. Il est… il est censé être _invincible_, tu sais ? »

Kyoka baissa la tête. Elle savait, mais seulement savait, quelques éléments sur la Mafia portuaire qu'Atsushi ignorait. Des choses à propos de Mori que personne en dehors de la Mafia ne voudrait jamais connaître.

« Tu sais », dit-il en souriant presque, « une fois, il m'a porté pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie après une altercation dans les bas quartiers qui s'était très mal terminée. Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées, une commotion cérébrale et un genou sévèrement blessé. Eh bien Yosano et Kunikida ont pratiquement dû le clouer au sol et le calmer à coups de tranquillisant pour pouvoir traiter ses blessures », se rappela-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume. « Alors le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse, aussi vulnérable… ça me brise le cœur. Je… je n'arrive juste pas à le supporter. Il est pour moi ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un… peut-être pas d'un père, mais plutôt d'un grand frère ou d'un oncle sympa. De ce que je n'ai jamais eu en fait. » Atsushi se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter. « Et puis… voir comment il a gardé ses forces pour commettre une tuerie d'une telle brutalité… pour faire ce qu'il faisait de manière aussi… insensible… imperturbable… ça me donne des frissons. Cette personne que j'ai vue… je ne suis pas sûr de la connaitre. »

Le contact de Kyoka l'interrompit soudain. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec ses pupilles d'un bleu perçant.

« S'il-te-plait Atsushi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas à propos de Dazai-san. Beaucoup de choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra jamais comprendre. Mais toi aussi tu as vu les marques sur son corps. Toi aussi tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le pasteur. Personne n'aurait agi autrement à sa place. »

Atsushi savait qu'elle avait probablement raison. S'il avait été plongé dans le même état de détresse que Dazai et qu'on lui avait donné la possibilité d'infliger au personnel de l'orphelinat le même traitement qu'il avait reçu, il l'aurait fait.

Il lui faudrait cependant du temps pour accepter ce dont il avait été le témoin.

* * *

Kunikida n'avait jamais agi de manière aussi spontanée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu que les événements prendraient une telle tournure, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

La journée entière avait désespérément échappé à tout contrôle, et maintenant que Dazai était inconscient, après la confrontation et le meurtre sauvage du Pasteur (_il ne donnerait jamais à cet homme le privilège de le reconnaître comme le père de Dazai_), il décida de s'en remettre à l'instant, de laisser de côté ses réflexes d'analyse pour agir uniquement par instinct, selon son cœur.

_Et son cœur lui disait de __**tout faire**__ pour sortir Dazai de là vivant. _

Chuuya avait déjà fait le nécessaire. Kunikida pouvait le voir en train de rassurer et de protéger Dazai, même si la tentation de latter la face du rouquin pour avoir abusé de sa confiance et de celle de son ancien partenaire était tentante.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en les rejoignant, non sans porter une claque bien sentie sur le chapeau de Chuuya, juste par satisfaction personnelle.

Le mafieux ne vacilla pas d'un pouce, trop soucieux de maintenir Dazai dans une position à peu près confortable malgré ses blessures.

« Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il. Kunikida ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à Dazai ou à lui. Peut-être aux deux. « Je ne savais pas que Mori laisserait les choses aller aussi loin, mais j'aurais dû. Il les laisse toujours aller trop loin. »

Kunikida chercha des yeux le boss de la Mafia portuaire, mais il avait déjà disparu.

_Ce putain de lâche. _

Il claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Tanizaki et de Kenji, et remarqua que Yosano soutenait Atsushi.

« S'il-vous-plait, si vous vous sentez de le faire, est-ce que vous pourriez… trouver quelque chose pour couvrir le corps ? » demanda-t-il avec calme. Malgré leurs regards affligés, ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, certainement soulagés d'avoir une tâche à accomplir pour se distraire, même si la tâche en question était particulièrement glauque.

En se retournant vers Dazai et Chuuya, il remarqua cependant que le visage de Dazai se tendait pour arborer une grimace douloureuse tandis que son corps était parcouru de secousses de plus en plus violentes.

« Il fait une attaque ! » s'exclama Kunikida en poussant un Chuuya paralysé d'effroi pour mettre Dazai sur le côté. « Yosano ! »

* * *

L'ambulance emmena Dazai, accompagné de Yosano. Chuuya s'était rattrapé en les aidant à se débarrasser du corps du pasteur avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le voir, et en nettoyant les dégâts qui avaient été fait dans l'église. Ils s'en remirent à Yosano pour inventer une histoire (_embarrassante aussi bien pour Dazai que pour l'ADA_) capable d'expliquer la _troisième_ disparition du détective (_et ce malgré une jambe et un dos en miettes_) de l'hôpital et l'état dans lequel les ambulanciers le retrouvèrent.

« Je pense avoir droit à quelques explications », lança fermement Kunikida à Chuuya, tandis que l'ambulance s'éloignait dans la brume.

« Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour te les donner », rétorqua simplement l'ancien mafieux sans pouvoir dissimuler l'inconfort dans lequel le plongeait les interrogations de l'Agent.

« Ton boss de pacotille s'est évaporé dans les airs. Il n'est même pas resté dans les parages pour s'assurer si Dazai allait bien », marmonna Kunikida d'un ton aigre.

Affichant un petit sourire, Chuuya se contenta de croiser les bras et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa moto. « Je ne parlais pas de Mori, Kunikida-kun. »

L'Agent fut d'abord pris de cours. Il regarda la silhouette du mafieux s'éloigner avant que quelque chose ne s'éclaircisse dans son esprit.

_Dazai aurait-il pu savoir ce qui allait se produire ? _

…

_Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu… _

* * *

Dazai semblait paisible malgré l'incapacité, pour Atsushi, d'imaginer les blessures qui demeuraient cachées sous ses bandages. Sa troisième opération en l'espace d'à peine un mois avait laissé son lot de séquelles à son mentor, et c'était compréhensible.

Atsushi ignorait s'il serait encore capable de regarder en face l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son héros (malgré ses nombreux défauts). S'il serait capable de le considérer de nouveau comme tel. Dazai était le même, et pourtant, semblait terriblement différent.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre. Les autres membres de l'Agence étaient rentrés chez eux pour s'accorder un repos bien mérité, mais lui avait été incapable de laisser Dazai livré à lui-même.

Le détective s'agita doucement dans son lit. À son mouvement, Atsushi se redressa et se pencha avec appréhension sur son mentor pour voir s'il était réveillé.

D'un geste égaré, Dazai leva les mains et tenta de retirer le masque à oxygène qui couvrait son nez, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Eh ! Non, arrête ça ! Je pense que tu en as besoin » dit nerveusement Atsushi en attrapant ses mains pour les remettre doucement sur les draps.

« _Tellement chiant_ », soupira Dazai d'une voix rauque avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

Atsushi sourit.

_Peut-être qu'après tout, Dazai était toujours le même. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Ça y est, on y est ! Voilà ENFIN le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je vous retrouve à la fin et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14.**

Il s'écoula une semaine supplémentaire avant que Dazai ne retrouve sa lucidité et reste éveillé assez longtemps pour répondre à la longue liste de questions que Kunikida avait notée dans son carnet d'idéaux (sans grogner sur la chaise qu'on avait mise à son chevet et l'accuser de le regarder de travers… Pas de doute là-dessus, Dazai réagissait vraiment mal aux médicament). Fukuzawa assistait à l'interrogatoire, ainsi que Ranpo, en tant qu'observateur chargé de griller Dazai s'il s'avisait de leur mentir. Atsushi était là, quant à lui, comme soutien moral.

Dazai était donc assis dans son lit, bien calé contre une pile d'oreillers, le dos emprisonné dans un corset de métal et la jambe dans un plâtre tout neuf. Suite aux points de suture qu'on avait dû lui faire à l'arrière du crâne, sa tête avait de nouveau été bandée, et Yosano avait fait de son mieux pour lui remettre ses bandages à l'identique, comme il en avait l'habitude. _Vieilles blessures, nouveaux pansements. _

Dazai arborait le rictus qui était pratiquement devenu sa marque de fabrique, tandis que Kunikida le fixait en attendant la réponse à sa première question : _what the fuck ?_

« Ouais, je sais… hein ? », gloussa Dazai. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour souligner l'ironie et haussa les épaules avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable. « C'est mon truc de me faire enlever par un vieux pasteur schizophrène, paranoïaque et totalement cinglé », siffla-t-il en secouant la tête pour feindre l'accablement.

Cette incapacité à prendre les choses au sérieux énerva Kunikida plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, mais il devait s'efforcer de garder ses émotions sous contrôle s'il voulait éviter d'être jeté hors de la chambre par les médecins chargés du cas de son collègue, ou encore éviter un coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Chuuya (ou d'Atsushi qui lui lançait des regards alertes depuis le début de l'interrogatoire).

La frustration de Kunikida était en réalité visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ce dont Dazai ne manqua bien sûr pas de se réjouir.

« À question stupide, réponse stupide », conclut-il en claquant la langue.

« Il faut reconnaître que c'était une question… d'une magnifique nébulosité », ajouta Ranpo.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelques paires de lunettes à nettoyer ? » rétorqua sèchement Kunikida, s'attirant un regard boudeur de la part de Ranpo, rappelé au terrible échec qu'il avait essuyé après la disparition de Dazai.

« Kunikida… », le prévint Fukuzawa.

« Je suis _calme ! »… « _D'accord je ne suis pas calme. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et retint sa respiration dix secondes tandis qu'il exécutait quelques pas dans la chambre.

« Dazai, tu n'as plus besoin de nous cacher quoi que ce soit. Nous en savons déjà plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu… La seule chose qu'on aimerait désormais savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ », dit calmement Fukuzawa.

Le sourire de Dazai ne flancha pas d'un pouce, mais quelque chose de triste vint soudain obscurcir l'étincelle dans ses yeux et rendit son regard considérablement plus sombre. Il ricana sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre trace d'humour dans son rire.

« Ouais, je… » tenta-t-il. Quelque chose en lui voulait _tout _leur dire. Ou du moins tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il voulait tellement être… _compris_. Il voulait tellement que ses collègues, ses coéquipiers, sachent pourquoi il était comme il était. Ce pourquoi il ne pouvait exprimer ses sentiments… parce que… ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Toutes les émotions qui auraient dû naturellement s'offrir à lui, il en avait été dépouillé avant même de pouvoir s'en souvenir.

_Ne pas pleurer, ne pas rire, ne pas sourire, ne pas se mettre en colère, ne pas être triste, ne pas être heureux, ne pas être faible, ne pas avoir peur, ne pas aimer, ne pas espérer._

Ses intestins commencèrent à se contracter, et il réalisa que cela faisait de longues secondes qu'il fixait ses pieds. Tous le regardaient, avec cette expression qu'il pouvait qualifier de « soucieuse », et qui s'accordait probablement avec ce qu'ils ressentaient. Peu importe, lui continuait à sourire, ce qui n'était probablement pas la _bonne _réaction.

''_Merde… stupide Dazai !'' _

Il parcourut rapidement son « stock mental » d'émotions et tenta de trouver celle qui pourrait s'accorder à la situation, mais c'était déjà _trop _pour lui. Son estomac commença sérieusement à lui faire mal, et les sentiments qu'il avait pour de vrai, mais sur lesquels il aurait dû exercer son contrôle, se retournèrent totalement contre lui, tandis que son cœur commençait à s'emballer et que la bile lui brûlait la gorge.

La panique.

Ce sentiment qui l'envahissait désormais physiquement, et dont il n'avait jamais pu se détacher… seulement se cacher.

Ce qui arriva ensuite, Dazai ne sut s'il devait le considérer comme une forme de salut ou de malédiction. _Mais vomir, ça, il n'avait pas à le simuler. _Ça vint tout seul.

Il déglutit sur presque toute la surface de son lit, et demeura haletant, le souffle rauque, saisi entre la honte et la douleur lorsque les nausées cessèrent enfin. Atsushi tentait de garder une expression neutre tandis qu'il caressait son dos, et Fukuzawa ordonna à Kunikida de faire… _quelque chose_… que Dazai n'entendit pas et dont il se fichait, pendant que son coéquipier se ruait hors de la chambre.

* * *

L'heure suivante consista en un bain et un changement de chambre. Dazai eut l'occasion de se rappeler à quel point s'était emmerdant d'être lavé avec une jambe et un dos dans le plâtre, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux expressions de son infirmer lorsque ce dernier retira ses bandages souillés de bile et vit sa peau dénudée, avec ce regard emplit de compassion et de surprise qu'ils avaient tous. Il était malade… tellement, tellement, malade de tout ça. Il aurait voulu ramper sous sa propre peau, la retirer comme celle d'un serpent et s'en débarrasser, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Tout ce bordel l'avait épuisé, sans parler des anti-douleurs qu'on avait dû lui refiler après son petit « accident ». Ses collègues étaient partis, mais il savait qu'ils reviendrait le lendemain pour tenter d'obtenir les réponses qu'ils cherchaient, sans doute armés de sacs en plastique cette fois.

Dazai ne savait pas comment il trouverait la force de leur dire, et se massa les tempes pour faire passer la colère, lorsqu'un toquement à sa fenêtre attira son attention.

Vu que sa nouvelle chambre se situait au cinquième étape, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Sur sa demande, le lit de Dazai avait été placé près de la fenêtre, et il n'eut qu'à tirer le rideau et ouvrir le loquet de sa vitre, laissant le pouvoir de Chuuya se charger du loquet de sécurité, pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu sais qu'il y a une porte parfaitement opérationnelle juste ici », marmonna Dazai.

« Le réceptionniste m'a dit que les visites étaient terminées pour la journée » rétorqua nonchalamment Chuuya, avant de s'asseoir avec mille précautions au bord du lit, histoire de ne pas causer à son ancien partenaire une fracture supplémentaire, comme il avait failli le faire plusieurs semaines en arrière. « Et puis tu connais mon amour de la mise en scène. »

Dazai sourit, _pour de vrai_. Chuuya lui apportait parfois cette sincérité, ce qu'il appréciait.

Il pensa soudain à quelque chose.

« Chuuya, il faut que je te demande un truc. »

« Non Dazai, la tunique d'hôpital ne te fait pas un gros cul » rétorqua le mafieux avec un petit sourire. Tout en parlant, il jeta un œil au miroir qui se situait de l'autre côté de la pièce et nota que quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval pendant son ascension de la façade de l'hôpital.

« Je sais, je suis un sac d'os. Tu me l'as déjà dit », dit Dazai d'un ton exaspéré. _Peut-être qu'après tout, Chuuya n'était pas la bonne personne à qui en parler._

Chuuya perçut l'agacement de son ancien coéquipier et regretta sa blague de mauvaise augure. « Je suis désolé », dit-il en se retournant vers Dazai. « Est-ce que ça va ? Kunikida m'a envoyé un message à propos de tes… problèmes d'estomac… »

Les lèvres de son ancien coéquipier s'étirèrent en un sourire légèrement incurvé. « Il semble que vous vous envoyiez pas mal de messages ces derniers temps, Kunikida et toi », commenta-t-il en jouant les airs blessés.

« Ba oui, c'est pas facile d'être la baby-sitter d'un gamin de vingt deux ans », marmonna Chuuya en prenant place à son chevet. « Donc, Dazai-chan », lança-t-il d'un ton qui combinait la fermeté et la douceur, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. En guise de réponse, Dazai afficha un sourire fatigué, ce à quoi il sourit en retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant une voix normale, quoi qu'un peu plus douce que sa voix habituelle. _Normale en fait. _

Dazai sembla chercher ses mots.

« Je pense… je pense que tu es mon plus vieil ami », commença-t-il. Chuuya leva un sourcil.

« Je pense aussi, qu'à part Mori tu es la personne qui en sait le plus à mon sujet et… à propos de ce qui s'est produit… tu sais… avant… »

Chuuya acquiesça, incapable de regarder Dazai dans les yeux, conscient qu'il éviterait aussi son regard. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Dazai ne poursuivrait pas, il dut s'avouer coincé.

« Kunikida m'a aussi dit que tu avais… beugué… » dit-il en saisissant sans mal le lien entre la sentimentalité soudaine de Dazai et les événements des derniers jours.

« Ouais, j'imagine que… j'ai fait ça. Chu… je-je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais tout leur avouer, vraiment tout. Est-ce que c'est si bizarre que ça ? » demanda-t-il en levant vers lui un regard profondément troublé.

« Si tu réfères au fait que tu aies beugler jusqu'à te mettre à dégueuler… ouais c'est un peu bizarre. Mais dire à tes amis ce qui ne va pas ? Non. Pas du tout. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de leur dire. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai eu l'impression que… tout est resté coincé dans ma gorge, et quand c'est enfin sorti… c'est sorti sous forme de bile. »

« J'imagine que le terme est bien choisi », marmonna Chuuya.

Dazai se contenta d'un marmonnement avant de s'allonger dans son lit, le regard tourné vers la ville qu'on voyait à travers la fenêtre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant quelques instants, en repensant à tout ce qui les avait conduits à ce moment précis, où ils étaient enfin capables de se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, comme de vieux amis, des amis de merde, mais des amis quand même, parce qu'il n'y avait rien dans leur vie qui ne soit pas merdique et terriblement compliqué.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais l'écrire », dit soudain Chuuya.

« Hein ? » Dazai tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, le visage empreint de confusion et de fatigue.

« Écris-le, ce que tu veux leur dire. Si tu ne peux pas le dire… sans te transformer en _pulvérisateur_ », expliqua Chuuya, un peu trop satisfait par sa petite blague, « peut-être que tu seras capable de l'écrire. »

Dazai grimaça. « Je suis en congé maladie pour les six ou huit semaines à venir… je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un rapport. Et puis tu sais bien que mon écriture ressemble à de la merde de poulet… »

« Ouais tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. C'est quand même moi qui ai rédigé tous tes rapports pendant trois ans. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un rapport. Déjà ça t'enlèvera un poids, ensuite, tu écriras ce que toi et toi seul voudras écrire. Je peux t'amener ton ordi demain si ça t'arrange. »

Dazai réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de délivrer un regard mystérieux, suivi d'un faible hochement de tête, à son ancien coéquipier.

« Oui… c'est… c'est une bonne idée. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, juste avant déjeuner, Fukuzawa eut la surprise de trouver un message de Dazai dans sa boîte mail. Malgré le titre qui disait en grosses lettres « TU VEUX AUGMENTER LA TAILLE DE TON PÉNIS DE 51% ?! NOUS AVONS UNE OFFRE INCROYABLE POUR TOI ! »… il décida de l'ouvrir. Après tout, son anti-virus fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Et puis il connaissait Dazai.

_Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'arrive pas à parler de ce bordel, même si j'en ai envie. À la place, je vais donc essay__er__ de l'écrire. S'il-te-plait, dis à Atsushi que je suis navré d'avoir vomi sur sa chemise et que je m'excuse auprès de Kyoka, qui devra probablement la nettoyer. Je te présente aussi mes excuses Fukuzawa-senpai, si tu as des complexes sur ta virilité _(Fukuzawa prit soin d'éditer le mail et de supprimer cette partie avant de continuer sa lecture).

_Je ne connais pas le véritable nom de mon père. Je l'ai toujours appelé Père. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ma mère s'appelait, mais mon père me disait de l'appeler Yariman. La salope. _

_J'avais huit ans quand elle est morte. J'avais aussi deux soeurs, qui sont mortes avant ma naissance. Elles sont enterrées auprès de ma mère, sous des tombes anonymes du cimetière de Shinja, je ne sais pas exactement où. _

_Dans le cas présent, il ne serait pas très utile de te révéler ce qui s'est produit durant ma jeunesse. J'aurai peut-être la force de partager certains souvenirs avec toi, un jour, mais pas maintenant. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que l'habilité de mon père s'appelle le Chagrin d'un Pêcheur. Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, il a la capacité de matérialiser les plus grandes peurs de celui qui se tient face à lui. Durant toute mon enfance, il s'est assuré que mes plus grandes craintes soient tournées vers Dieu. Ce qui fut le cas, pendant longtemps. L'esprit d'un enfant est facile à corrompre, et son pouvoir se manifestait d'abord sous la forme d'un croque-mitaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, avant de devenir le reflet de la représentation que je me faisais de Dieu. Après quoi il a été capable de mettre en application les contes terrifiants qu'il me racontait, à propos des châtiments que Dieu voulait m'infliger, en manipulant sa capacité pour qu'elle me les inflige. _

_(Fukuzawa : je veux que tu sois le seul à lire le paragraphe qui suit et que tu le supprime__s__ avant que quiconque n'en prenne connaissance.)_

_Je suis sûre que tu meures de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles le pouvoir de mon père fonctionne sur moi, mais j'ai peur que la réponse ne soit pas aussi excitante ou spectaculaire que tu ne l'espères. C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai peur, et quand je suis effrayé, mon corps se désynchronise avec mon pouvoir, ce qui me laisse vulnérable à tout type d'attaque. Je ne l'ai jamais vécu avec personne d'autre que Père, mais peut-être qu'il est aussi le seul à m'avoir fait ressentir un réel sentiment de terreur. À l'exception de moi-même, si l'on se fie aux dernières formes que prenait son habileté. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement… et je pense que cela restera un mystère. _

_Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, cette information me mettrait dans une situation délicate si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nul autre que toi n'en ai connaissance. _

_(…) _

_(Re tout le monde ! J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Fukuzawa-senpai pourquoi le pouvoir de mon père fonctionnait sur moi, et lui ai demandé de supprimer cette partie du message avant que l'un d'entre vous, chers scavengers, ne puisse la lire, bande de trous d'uc !)_

_J'imagine que le point suivant à aborder concerne mon intégration __au sein de__ la Mafia portuaire. J'ai bien peur de ne connaître qu'une petite partie de l'histoire. L'autre fera l'objet de spéculations. _

_Lorsque Père fut capable de faire apparaître « Dieu » en se servant de moi, il a commencé à donner des sortes de performances privées, réservées à l'élite des sociétés chrétiennes extrémistes, disséminées à travers le Japon. Vous avez tous vu ce qu'il était devenu : un homme complètement dérangé, persuadé que son pouvoir était le fruit d'un miracle, mais il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Père était un escroc. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait dès le jour où il a commencé à le faire. _

_Évidemment, il y avait déjà un __p__eu de folie en lui (un trait de famille je suppose). Après tout, il avait déjà tué sa femme et ses deux filles. Je ne suis pas expert dans les dynamiques familiales ou les trucs du genre, mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce genre de chose n'est pas censé arriver dans une famille normale. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ancien médecin officiel de la Mafia portuaire, qui en est devenu le boss, Ougai Mori, avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet de Père et décida d'organiser une démonstration de sa capacité : celle de « montrer Dieu », devant l'ancien boss, avec l'intention de le recruter. J'avais dix ans à l'époque, et je commençais à avoir quelques problèmes avec les divagations de mon père sur le courroux de Dieu, ce qui doit toujours être le cas à l'heure actuelle je pense. _

_Nous avons fait notre show habituel, mais pendant la représentation j'ai… j'ai craqué. En fait ce n'é__tait__ plus de Dieu dont j'avais peur, mais de lui, de Père. _

_La douleur, le mal qu'il m'avait fait__s__ étaient beaucoup plus réels que toutes les punitions dont il avait pu me parler, et lui seul me les avait infligés. C'est donc une représentation de lui, tel que je le craignais qui s'est manifestée ce jour-là, et qui a tout fait __ra__ter pour lui. _

_J'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit au cours des heures suivantes. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de mon réveil en haut du clocher, le jour suivant, et du moment où je me suis laissé tomber dans le vide. _

_Je n'ai jamais caché mon désir d'en finir. Ce jour-là fut le premier où j'ai tenté de le concrétiser. Ce jour-là, j'ai voulu me tuer de mes propres mains, pour que ma mort ne soit pas son oeuvre à lui. _

_Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je pense que vous aurez tous compris que j'ai échoué. Ce qu'il s'est produit au cours des jours suivant est aussi diffus pour moi que les heures précédentes. Je me suis réveillé dans le cabinet de Mori et y suis resté pendant très longtemps. Pendant ce temps, il m'__a__ assuré que je n'avais plus de souci à me faire au sujet de Père, et m'a avoué plus tard qu'il était mort. Visiblement, il s'est trompé. _

_Une chose que Mori et Père avaient en commun é__tait__ leur volonté de me rendre incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Pas d'un point de vue physique (bien au contraire), mais d'un point de vue émotionnel. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'écris ces mots. Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai encaissé, (et c'est difficile pour moi de l'écrire), je n'y arrive pas avec les émotions… _

_Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas. _

_(Chuuya me menace de diffuser une vidéo de moi en pleine puberté si je n'écris pas la dernière partie du message et je ne peux pas laisser mon honneur souffrir de cet outrage). _

_La Mafia portuaire m'a formé pour être un pion résistant à la torture, doublé d'une machine à tuer. C'est la manière dont j'ai été conçu. C'est ce que je suis. Ou étais. Je ne sais plus. _

_Cela m'amène à revenir sur ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit où j'ai été blessé : là où tout ce bordel a commencé. _

_Pendant la nuit (oui, il m'arrive par__f__ois de dormir), quelqu'un a glissé une lettre sous ma porte d'entrée, aux dortoirs. Si vous voulez la lire vous pouvez, mais en gros, cela disait qu'il était de retour et qu'il me voulait de nouveau à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à y aller, le sentiment d'horreur peut-être (une sorte de résidu d'émotion chez moi). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'y suis allé. La lettre m'invitait à me rendre au clocher, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dû cependant y perdre connaissance, parce que je n'ai compris ce qui s'y était produit que lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à Shinja. Père a dû user de son pouvoir sur moi, et comme l'apparition a pris l'apparence que j'avais à mes dix ans, j'ai sans doute paniqué. Je doutais cependant de son aspect matériel, ce qui fut mon erreur. _

_J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'on m'avait poussé dans le vide, ce qui est vrai, techniquement parlant. Je me suis moi-même poussé. J'ignore si cela peut compter comme une tentative de suicide supplémentaire, mais c'est ce qui s'est produit. _

_Dazai, le maniaque du suicide, qui tente de survivre à une tentative de meurtre contre lui, commise par lui… c'est tout moi !_

_Je pense que vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est produit après ça. À l'exception d'une chose, oui, je savais ce que Mori manigançait. Et je savais aussi que Chuuya en faisait partie, mais ne lui dites pas. _

_(Chuuya vient de me frapper.) _

_(__E__t il m'a dit de ne pas l'écrire, donc je l'ai fait.) Va te faire foutre Chuuya. _

_Je terminerai cette lettre en vous demandant de ne pas trop __en __ébruiter le contenu. _

_Quiconque à l'Agence qui souhaiterait la lire le peut, mais après ça, j'aimerais que l'on n'en parle plus. Je ne souhaite pas savoir qui l'a lue, et je ne veux pas voir trace de votre lecture dans la manière dont vous me regarderez à __mon retour__. Je suis toujours cette saloperie de Dazai, la calamité ambulante qui gaspille des tonnes de bandages, le flemmard de l'Agence __et le plus gros emmerdeur du monde__. _

_J'espère que cela répondra à toutes tes questions, Kunikida. C'est la meilleure réponse que je puisse apporter à celle que tu m'as posée hier : « what the fuck ? » _

* * *

Kunikida resta au chevet de Dazai durant les heures qui suivirent la lecture de sa lettre. L'appréhension saisit l'ancien mafieux lorsque son collègue s'approcha de son lit d'hôpital.

La première fois que Dazai se détendit un peu, aux yeux de Kunikida, fut aussi celle où il le prit pour la première fois dans ses bras.

« Dazai, tu as tellement, tellement, tellement tort. Tu ressens, tu éprouves pleinement tes émotions. Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas, mais c'est le cas. _Tu es quelqu'un de bien._ »

Et Dazai le crut. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, si Kunikida le croyait, il ne pouvait lui prouver le contraire.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ça y est ! C'est fini ! Petit pincement au cœur quand même... Mais je suis très contente, de mon côté, d'en avoir fini avec cette traduction qui m'a quand même demandé un sacré boulot. C'est un défi que je m'était posé, et je suis contente d'être allée jusqu'au bout ^^ J'espère de votre côté que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai fait mon maximum pour que la traduction soit la plus fluide et la plus agréable possible, sans trop déroger au texte d'origine. Merci en tout cas pour votre soutien, vos nombreuses vues et vos commentaires ! Cette fiction a eu beaucoup plus de succès que je ne l'imaginais, et j'en suis très heureuse, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour son auteur. **

**Pour ceux qui lisent l'anglais, sachez qu'une suite est en cours de publication : Spreading a memory all through the sky. L'auteur publie aussi régulièrement des one-shots consacrés à Dazai. J'en traduirai peut-être quelques uns, parce que l'exercice m'a beaucoup plu et qu'il est assez reposant ^^**

**Quant à mes projets d'écriture, nombre d'entre vous sont déjà allés voir du côté de mon autre fiction sur BSD : "La déchéance d'un homme", qui se poursuivra tranquillement au cours des prochaines semaines. **

**Voilà ! Merci encore pour votre soutien, et à bientôt, j'espère, sur d'autres fanfic ! :D **


End file.
